Parallels - Past and Present
by PJ Zatken
Summary: Mini-fic companion piece to crossover main fic Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive. Complex problems need complex solutions. To survive against foes, even PIs and the mafia help out. Alliances bridge past to present. Lines blur between law and justice. When justice bears her fangs and rips evildoers apart, can one still call, remind and bring her back to the person she once was?
1. The Assignment

**TRUE LOVE, SWEET LIES / KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER**

**PARALLELS – PAST AND PRESENT**

**Chapter One – The Assignment**

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc._

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc._

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters appearing in this fic are properties of PJ Zatken._

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

_For those who are familiar with otome games, Love 365, True Love, Sweet Lies, and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic? _

_The MC is the love interest of one of the playable characters in True Love, Sweet Lies. _

_My OCs – well, in the Love 365 / Voltage Inc. / otome romance world - are equivalent to temporary or minor characters in the otome universe. For short, they never get the man (the Voltage character with his own story / readers' choice route) no matter what the circumstances may be. This is fanfiction, so the word NEVER doesn't apply...but let's just wait and see - shall we?_

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of True Love, Sweet Lies and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder although I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

* * *

_**Background for this Fanfiction**_

_This True Love, Sweet Lies fanfiction serves as a companion piece to my Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic Are __Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex. _

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections. _

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from True Love, Sweet Lies are mentioned or would make a cameo in __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__._

_As a result, my Disclaimer and Author's Notes on every chapter for __Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive__ and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

_**PJ Zatken**_

* * *

**TIMELINE: MORE THAN 12 HOURS BEFORE PRESENT**

**Location: Private Jet**

**Final Destination: Japan**

**Preliminary Destination: Phuket Island, Thailand**

_**Alexandra Emrys' Point of View (POV)**_

I watch my laptop screen as my video conference call rings, waiting for the other line to pick up.

Finally, I hear a voice followed by the screen flickering to show a familiar person once the other line picks up – the one who I intend to reach. "Em…?"

I cannot help but chuckle. "Yes, it's me, Non-tan."

Non-tan… Full name Fuse Nozomu… Formerly from the National Police Agency and eventually Interpol, he is now the chief of Fuse Investigations.

"Hi, Em…."

I recognize that other voice, and so I greet, "Hi, Naomasa! Are you keeping Non-tan in line?"

"Teach him how to organize his paperwork and meet his deadlines once you get here," is Naomasa's deadpanned reply. "He has to be in constant surveillance all the time."

Nozomu glances sideways, pouting while Naomasa appears beside him via video phone. "You two are mean…"

Ah, that pout of his… At least let me relish these few and precious moment where I am not the subject of said teasing.

Figuring that it is a lost battle, Nozomu sheepishly clears his throat.

Naomasa takes the opportunity and asks, "We're still working on your case, as we speak, Em."

I look at both of them with a smile, the index finger of my right hand casually and rhythmically taps on my arm rest as I talk, "Oh, I know that. I called for a different reason. It's good that you're both on this call. Saves me time and breath..."

For normal people, Naomasa is a hard person to read because he knows how to keep his emotional cards close to his chest. I am, however, not a person to be called normal…and so I notice that behind the veneer of calm indifference that he customarily exhibits, he really wants to know the answer to the question he dares not ask me. He is also not a person who minces his words. He does know me well enough so that he deems it best to ask away, "Dad said that you arranged to meet with him. Everything all right…?"

"I've asked for a meeting with him for informal and formal reasons. I'm coming by myself. I'd like for you to be there, too, Naomasa. It concerns about your Family."

I purposefully pause after what I have just said, and watch the two on the other line especially Naomasa.

"I see…" says Naomasa, pushing his glasses securely to the bridge of his nose. "All right, I'll escort you there."

"Thanks…."

"So it sounds like Troy and you are passing by our way?"

I smirk. Classic comment coming from Fuse Nozomu… "You make it sound as if the other side of the globe is just around the corner."

Nozomu nonchalantly replies, "Well, you made it so. Who's the one who travels regularly by private jet?"

Geez… What is this about men and their love in busting my chops? This one traveling beside me teases me all the time about having a nanny in my service to this very day. This one across the globe gives me a hard time about traveling by private jet. And there will definitely be more teasing as I visit and talk to the many because of what has been going on regarding the overseas merger between Marukawa Shoten and Onodera Shuppan in North America and Europe.

And so I teasingly counter, "Spoken by the man who treats Lyon, France as his round-the-corner local baker and café, and England as a stomping ground across the street…" I pause for a minute, and then tell Nozomu, "By the way, I was in Lyon just recently. I had a nice cup of coffee and a long chat with Commissioner General Namioka. He was visiting headquarters and his people there."

Nozomu's mood lights up a bit more. I can tell that there is respect and fondness in his mind as he reminisces times with our old chief. "Oh, you did? Anything interesting come up?"

"He still wants you back, you know – whether it be in Japan, or in Lyon."

"Yeah, he does. I still help every now and then, though." Nozomu pauses for a minute, and then dare asks, "Did he manage to lure you back in?"

I shake my head in amusement, shrugging my shoulders a bit. "Just like you, I freelance for them in both agencies. I've always been a freelancer from the beginning. It'll always stay that way. I'm surprised that they still want me back in. But their reasons for wanting me back are different from why they want you back."

"Because the powers-that-be allowed everyone to lie about your age? Nah… You're a totally different breed. Age doesn't even come into play when it comes to National Police Agency or Interpol wanting you back in any way, shape, or form. Well, it's true that you remained hidden until you were 15. That brain of yours and how you carried yourself was the perfect disguise, though. They offset how young you really are. You had the rest of us fooled for a very long time thinking that you're just an adult with an eternal baby face. If you hadn't told me back then how old you really were, you and Namioka would've continued to fool me along with everyone else. Besides, who would…at any age…want, withstand, handle, or solve those "weird" cases for any of the agencies?"

"Baby face…? Takes one to know one…." I say with a smirk, unable to hide my amusement from him because it brings back so many memories as to how he was teased at the agency for not looking and "acting" his age – a constant source of amusement and jokes at work which were done for endearment's sake.

"Weird cases" refers to caseloads that have a…or a series of…varied twists to them that can use my expertise and knowledge in archaeology, the occult, the paranormal, and anything that lies in between those areas. Anything that did not have a category and they felt was in my alley have been referred to me.

Nozomu still has that teasing fascination reflected in his eyes when he continues to ask, "Really, Em… Tell Big Brother Non-tan the truth… Did they manage to lure you back in?"

The word "Big Brother" stings a bit for me whenever it comes out of Nozomu's lips. However, I keep all those feelings behind a genial smile. "There was a lure, all right… and it's not the National Police Agency or Interpol."

There is a suggestive smile that escapes from Nozomu's lips. His tone is cheerful when he inquires, "Oh really? So, who's the lucky guy? Are you and AJ back together? Or have you and Troy decided to finally hook up?"

My blood boils for reasons known and unknown with Nozomu's line of questioning. I also know that he means well, but I feel hurt from being reminded of two particular moments. The first moment was when he rejected my feelings on the year that he quit Interpol. The second incident was two years ago when I saw him with another woman who was just a few years older than me. I know deep down that I am being childish right now and these feelings need to be resolved, but I guess that I have my own moments of weakness.

I also cannot blame Nozomu for thinking that either AJ or Troy will be my "lucky guy." After all, every single loved one of mine keeps bugging me about the same question. At times, I fling my hands up to the heavens because I just figuratively "have it up to here" with all the peanut gallery comments…some days worse than others.

And today is one of those worse days. Nozomu picks the worst possible time, and at a context where I really want to slap him hard across the head for being bloody insensitive and clueless. God, Nozomu – how cruel and dense can you possibly be?

There is absolutely nothing wrong in getting back together with AJ. In fact, I will welcome it if AJ and I can iron out our differences, accept each other for who we are, and then get back together again. However, there are old phrases that will describe such a reconciliation between AJ and me. Phrases such as "when pigs fly" or "when Hell freezes over" apply in my torn-up relationship with my old flame. I still deeply love him, but I have been far too burned because of it. One would think that four years is more than enough to move on after a break-up, but it really is not. Unlike me, he has already moved on. Meanwhile, I have been far too calloused since he and I parted ways. Aside from that, too much hurt has been dished out on both ends which serve as another whole matter in itself. Since he broke up with me, he dated many women and had been too insensitive to have the foresight not to flaunt these women before me. Unless the guy means to blatantly hurt someone as low as it could go, who the bloody hell would parade other women before an ex-girlfriend who happens to be a family member and business partner during family, business, and social functions. To make matters worse, he does this even on events where there would be a lot of people who have known us as a couple for years.

As to Troy, he also could have been a great catch. Sure, a couple of years ago, I also admitted my feelings for him and got rejected. He cited that he only saw me as a sibling and nothing more. Fate somehow places any chance of a relationship between him and me at an impasse…and so we linger in this limbo where we are everything to each other except on anything bordering the romantic. If there is anything between Troy and me, the best word to describe it is familial and nothing more. Just like AJ, although not in the same rampant manner, Troy would bring his dates during family, business, and social gatherings.

So between AJ and Troy bringing their respective dates in functions where the three of us have no choice but to be spending time together, it's been sheer torture for me. I wanted to scream my head off due to how insensitive these two can possibly be. Troy's actions are semi-forgivable on days when my patience can tolerate it. Deep down, I know that Troy - just like Nozumu - does such things more out of being innocently oblivious. AJ's antics, however, are questionably intentional and it drains me to even think about it. I know this because AJ and I have that same figurative bone in our body that pushes us to do such things. The only difference is that mine is far more sharpened yet it is used only when the occasion necessitates it...and those occasions so far always involve business or my missions.

But I look at the sky and take a deeper breath on many occasions because there are days that AJ, and at times Troy, tries my patience...and that figurative nasty bone in my body twitches, wanting to seek and destroy so that I am not the only one suffering.

And then here is Nozomu... He is equally if not more oblivious than Troy when it comes to matters of the heart. The words _Big Brother_ mentioned along with Troy and AJ's names in one breath just drives me up the wall.

The discourse in my head makes me even more bloody pissed and petty….

And so for petty revenge, I have serious look on my face as I provocatively ask Nozomu in French, "What makes you think that the lure that hooked me in is a guy?" I then raise an eyebrow, giving him a gaze and leaving everything to the imagination.

Oh, I know it – my words make Nozomu really embarrassed! If we are face to face, I will not be surprised if he is blushing beet red by now.

Finally, I drop the serious facade and laugh out loud, I say as I switch back from French to Japanese, "God, Non-tan… I miss that priceless look on your face!"

I can tell that Nozomu is flustered to say the least as he mumbles, "You insinuating that you swing _both_ ways... That was _not_ funny, Em…."

"Oh, I beg to disagree… That was _very _funny…." I say with a chuckle. "And what makes you think that I'm suggesting about something so risque? I'm talking about things more of an intellectual, scientific, and investigative sense. You can't possibly chastise me for what goes on in your head."

Nozomu shakes his head, lets out a sigh, and then complains, "Sometimes I forget how much of a wise-ass you really are. Didn't anyone teach you to be nice to your elders?"

With a devious smirk and a chuckle, I tell Nozomu, "Please…. I'm the last person who'd consider age as a factor or a deal-breaker for anything. Before you easily send your mind to the gutter again, I'll give you your answers when we see each other. Fair enough…?"

Nozomu relaxes and places a hand at the back of his neck. He smiles as he shakes his head. "Fair enough…."

I break the comfortable pause between Nozomu and me when I tell him, "And Non-tan…?"

A still-amused Nozomu stirs from his pensive mood and directly gazes at me.

Continuing to give Nozomu a warm smile, I add, "You'd never look as old as your real age. Stop calling yourself old, will you?"

Nozomu chuckles, waving a hand with teasing dismissal as he says, "Fine, fine…." He then lets out a sigh, taking on a slightly serious mood as he proposes, "Why don't I give you a status report on your case?"

"Sure," I reply, leaning against my chair. I take a drink from my brandy glass and then tell Nozomu, "Whenever you're ready…."

"Well, you've asked my office to do surveillance and security for Aikawa Eiri, the Takahashi family, Hatori Yoshiyuki, Kisa Shouta, and Yokozawa Takafumi. I'll send the encrypted full report to you. Out of all our assignments, it was Yokozawa and company that nearly got assaulted. His friend, Kirishima Zen, was able to fend off the bad guys while Yokozawa and a young girl ran to get police."

I blink for a minute. "Did you say Kirishima Zen?"

Nozomu and I take a pause, with him giving me time to think. The name sounds familiar to me, and I rack my brain as to where did I first hear that name.

Finally, I remember as to who Kirishima Zen is. Isaka Ryuichiro mentioned him to me before. "Ah, he's the editor-in-chief for the shonen manga division of Marukawa Shoten. So he was able to protect himself and the others? Thank God…."

Having that baffled look on his face, Nozomu asks, "So what trouble are you delving into now?"

My chest feels heavy. I want to tell Nozomu right then and there, but I opt not to say it until I see him and Naomasa respectively in person. "Wait until we see each other. You'll get answers once I get to Japan. After my appointments once the plane lands, I'll contact you. Let's meet up."

"When…?"

"Japan? In a few hours... Meet up personally with you? Let's meet up at your place after I finish errands once my plane lands. To meet up with Naomasa and his Dad…? Late tonight…most probably lasting up to the wee hours of the morning... Meet up to fully discuss this case I'm about to give you and have a fully-signed contract drawn up? That's tonight while you and I are together at your pad. May I request your team to gather as much information as they can between now and then? My team will do the same. Sounds good?"

"All right…"

With a relieved smile, I say, "Thanks. I know that I can always count on you and your team."

Nozomu gives me this knowing look, just as he did in the old days whenever he wondered as to what I was truly up to. "Sounds like you've packed your schedule, as usual. Where in the world are you going to disappear to this time?"

"I'll be flying all over as always for various reasons, but I'll be mainly in Japan for a good handful of months. I've got something to send you and the guys. Add it to the data I've sent you over the past weeks. And one more thing – can you do me a favor?"

"Ask away…."

"I called Kento and told him that you'll take care of the finer details for me. My schedule's really crammed. I still have calls to make and business to wrap up – all of them due before this plane lands. Please book Lily on my behalf for one evening - one month after our entire caseload closes. It's a private event, so only my guests are invited. You're all invited as my guests, of course. Kento will be paid for what he rakes in for revenue at the bar on a good night. He'll also be reimbursed for expenses as well as receive an additional 20 percent for the use of space and his trouble. I need use of his grand piano and work with the sound system for the instruments. Make the private reservation as inconspicuous as possible to avoid suspicion. Please tell him that I'll pay him tonight when I see him."

I can see that Nozomu's interest was piqued. "Private party…?"

My lips are sealed until I see them in person, and so all I say is, "You could say that. It'll be a small, intimate party…as harmless and inconspicuous-looking as possible." I then let out a sigh, finally admitting that the fatigue is finally getting to me. "By the way, I have another job for you guys. Investigation on a handful of matters and security detail…."

"Who's the client?"

"I'm your point of contact. Everything will go through me. This case…everything…must be kept confidential as always."

"And who'll need security?"

"For a handful of people, including me…"

Nozomu laughs, his eyes narrowing in amusement. "Are you kidding? Since when have you needed security?"

Oh, Nozomu, if you only know that I am not bloody joking. And so my reply is, "I'll give you more details. I'd love to not have security, as you know, but I need to keep appearances. Only my Dad, Jii-san, Troy and a small handful know that I don't need a bodyguard. Everybody else thinks that I'm this dainty, defenseless woman…so I say 'let them.' That'll only help in all the things that I need to do."

"You're back to your cryptic, vague self again, Em…"

I give Nozomu a serious look as I see Naomasa busy with his work but close enough to hear what I have to say. "Have Naomasa check the agency's account. Then you can ask me as to how much I'm kidding around."

I see Naomasa typing away at a computer behind Nozomu. I then hear him say with a tinge of urgency in his voice, "Chief…."

Nozomu excuses himself, stands up, and joins Naomasa. Seeing their reactions, the two look as if they cannot believe what they are seeing on the screen.

Nozomu then walks back to his desk and faces the screen once more. I can tell that he is internally shaking off a level of shock from what has just seen along with Naomasa. He is tight-lipped, asking, "_Fifty thousand pounds?_ Are you serious?"

"It's an advance for the case that I'm about to give you. I'm requiring all of your agencies' resources from start to finish. That means all of you at your agency will be working on my case."

Still in disbelief, Nozomu quietly states, "But you've already paid the agency to watch over the people from your list. That was before the time we've watched them."

I explain to Nozomu, "The money paid two weeks ago was for services rendered from then up to the time that I get to Japan. The time for our new arrangement starts once my plane lands in Japan. What you now see is a deposit of good faith to retain your agency's services…one-twentieth of what I think should be your full fee. That fee does not include expenses you'll be incurring as you work."

"This is a lot of money, Em…."

"I don't throw money around, Non-tan. You know that. This case has so much at stake as well as demands, ergo the money you now both see in the account. I guess-timated the full amount for your services as a starting point for negotiation talks between us.… You and I will talk about everything, including the risks that might be involved which would justify my estimates. The contract amount is negotiable. If negotiations between us don't pull through, consider the money as a non-refundable fee for consulting services. I've formally outlined what services I'd need. I'll hand it to you once we see each other. Let me know if your agency can do it. We can negotiate once Naomasa joins us tonight...before he and I leave to visit his Dad."

"Of course we can do it. Since when has our agency refused work from you?"

"I appreciate the enthusiasm. I have no doubt of your agency's capabilities. Just hear out what I have to say first, and then decide. You'll see that I have my reasons."

I can tell from Nozomu's expression that he is mulling over the meaning behind my words. "All right... So where should we meet up – your place, or mine?"

"My pad first… Let's talk old business first, so come alone. After our talk, we can all meet up with the rest at Lily for drinks."

"I'm sure everyone will be excited to see you two."

When I hear the word "everyone" escape from Nozomu's lips, I know that he is referring to the guys from Fuse Investigations. The same word…everyone…bears a different meaning for me. My thoughts drift towards memories of the woman that Nozomu was with a few years ago…the one he kissed at the park. "You've added staff since we've last seen each other, am I right?"

Nozomu is definitely caught off-guard. That confirms to me that the woman is someone he holds dear to his heart…someone equal or even greater than Rika…someone who has been bequeathed the privilege that I wish to have for so long but is never meant to have. And so he responds, "She's not a staff member. She's a photographer and a journalist. She helps us out on cases here and there. She's also…"

There was a brief yet uncomfortable pause between Nozomu and me.

"Masa…can you give me a moment, here?" I hear Nozomu ask Naomasa, and see Naomasa walk out of the room to grant privacy.

And then Nozomu finishes his explanation, "Em… She's not a new staff member. She's my girlfriend…."

I fall quiet for a while. It hurts a lot. How can I be as authentic as possible while my feelings are a bloody mess? Conceptually, I know that the right thing to do is to accept and be thankful that I still have a long-standing, nearly-familial friendship with Nozomu. I would love to know how to accept everything because at this exact moment in time, I do not know how.

So all that I can muster to say is, "I see…."

Judging by the empathetic tone of Nozomu's voice and the wounded look on his face, he can tell the general direction of where my thoughts and feelings are at the moment. "Em…."

"She's only a few years older than me," I say to Nozomu, thinking aloud and expressing what has been on my mind for the past couple of years. "What you said four years ago about my age...and for us to wait and see... So age really is not an issue for you. It's more than that…. It has more to do with me..."

"You know how I feel about you…." Nozomu looks at me with a soft smile that feels as if it is strangling the life out of me.

"I know… It…" I take in a deep breath, mustering what I can to have this conversation with Nozomu. "You said that you love me as a baby sister…nothing more. You said so when I told you how I feel about you. At the time, you were grieving for more than a year over Rika, and AJ had already broken up with me a while back. We were both hurting. That time, you said that I was too young for you. You said that you were sure that you saw me as family. You said that you felt something more than that for me, but you just don't know what it was. But seeing her… Seeing you with her… That kiss between the two of you…."

"You saw us?" Nozomu asks, still gazing at me with such kindness. I can tell from his face that he is hurting for me as well. It is his nature not to hurt anyone he cares about. "When was this?"

"Fountain Park… There was an illumination event during that time." I smile bitterly, but I make sure that my tone did not bear any hint of blame. Feelings or not, I do not blame Nozomu or the one who occupies his heart and romantic affections. I continue explaining, "I was in Japan for business. I saw you at a café across the street from where I stood. I was excited to see you…wanting to catch up on old times. I called out for you. Since you didn't hear me, I ran after you. And then I saw you two…. You two were gazing at lights…holding hands…kissing…"

"I'm sorry, Em." Nozomu looks sad as he gazes back at me. "You know I've never meant to hurt you. You're family to me. I didn't want to jump into anything until I'm clear with what was going on with me."

Unable to help myself from getting teary-eyed, I reply, "I know that. That very fact makes me the happiest and saddest at the same time."

I can feel Nozomu's eyes focused on me…

I lower my gaze for a while, and then muster whatever little courage I have within me to face Nozomu again. "When I saw you that day, I wanted to have this conversation with you. I wanted to move on. I was stunned and then retreated when I saw you being so happy and intimate with her. And so here we are right now. I still want to say what needs to be said."

I pause for a minute, choosing my words carefully and then telling Nozomu, "I want to keep the ties that we have, Non-tan. You're a great big brother to me and a trusted colleague and friend. Those bonds between us are precious to me. As sad as I am for me these past years, I've been happy for the two of you. I don't want to be sad about you and me anymore. I want to have closure and acceptance over what you and I are really meant to be. Now that you have someone special in your life, I want to honor and support the feelings that you two have for each other. That's what family…a sister…should do for her big brother. But it's been hard…."

I know that conversations of such nature are best handled in person. I cannot afford to lose my focus on what is important, and that is to protect who and what are most important to me. Once my feet touch Japanese soil, I have to be ready for what is in store for all of us. And if it takes breaking, nursing, and healing my broken heart during a plane trip heading to Japan so that I can get over a one-sided love that I have been carrying all these years, then so be it.

"You know, Em…. If it weren't for the tip you've given me on how deep the corruption is in the National Police Agency and the Interpol, I'd still be in Lyon. I found myself again after I left Interpol. That was the beginning of all the good things that have been coming in my life. From there, I met and fell in love with her. I never said this to you, but in my heart, I've always thanked you for all of this. And I am so sorry that instead, I ended up hurting you. I'm sorry that all I could be is a brother, a friend, and a colleague for you. I'd do anything for you, but I do that as your big brother and friend. If I force things towards what you wished for back then, I'd be lying to and hurting both of us if I do that. Again, I'm so sorry…."

"Non-tan, I know…. That's why I'm saying this now… You and I both know that what you said is true."

There is still so much more to say, but at least the heaviest part is now out there in the open. I do my best to hold it together, but I cannot think of anything to say.

Nozomu breaks the silence between us. He combs his fingers through his hair and then gives me a kind smile. That smile of his should warm the heart, but it breaks mine at this time. "Let's continue our talk when we see each other, please? We owe it to each other to have this talk in person."

I let out a quiet sigh and nod to Nozomu. "All right… See you very soon, Non-tan."

"Take care and stay safe, Em…. See you very soon…."

I did not move and wait until Nozomu ends the call first. I stay in my seat, mulling over what has just been said between us. At least it is out in the open now, and all I need is to push myself to move on.

I think back on what happened back then, and how much it affected me. I did not hold back from Nozomu alone. I held back from another person whose relationship with me mirrored almost the same circumstances as Nozomu and I faced. I held back from getting to know other people, not just because of the hurt stemming from a bad break-up and consecutive rejections but because of the life of secrets that I choose to continue living.

I bunch up my fists and hold back my tears. I should know better that I have to be the bigger person in this situation...

But can someone tell me which rule does it state that I have to be the self-sacrificing, bigger person once more? Have I not done this more than enough already? Why does it have to hurt _this_ much…?

For now, I allow myself to shed some silent tears. I do not want to be a victim in this. I do not say this as an act of denial, but rather the truth. It is what it is, and I have to accept which cards I have been dealt with.

For now, I allow myself to shed these silent tears as my way to acknowledge that my heart has been broken far too many times. It is my way to empty myself so that I can have room for the courage I need to gain the closure and healing that I need to move on.

But just I need to know...where do I start...?

* * *

**TIMELINE: PRESENT**

**coinciding with events set in fanfic Parallels - The Tangled Web We Weave - Chapter 8 - The Dragon King and the Dark Queen**

**Location: With Oh Soryu – leaving Tres Spades Tokyo**

**Final Destination: Sakura Manor / Sakuragumi Headquarters**

**Preliminary Destination: Fuse Investigations Office and staff residence (Tokyo)**

_**Alexandra Emrys' Point of View (POV)**_

After Soryu gives me time to say goodbye to everyone at Tres Spades, he and I set to leave for our destination but not until after a smirking Eisuke says to me, "Enjoy this date with Soryu, Em. I'm sure it'll be a good one."

Soryu...who I also call Gēge...corrects Eisuke, "I can't call tonight a date. Em and I have Ice Dragons business to attend to. She and I will definitely schedule another time. Better setting, better circumstances."

All the auction managers just chuckle away...

Eisuke adds, telling me, "Remember that the next date you have with this group is with me. I'll show you a great time."

"I won't forget," I reply with amusement, letting Eisuke plant a kiss on the crown of my head before Gēge and I leave the penthouse.

Soryu and I take the elevator leading to the hotel's underground parking for VIPs. I can't help but sigh and shake my head.

As the elevator closed its doors and started going down, Soryu asks me in Cantonese without mincing any words, "Why were you upset before we left, Mèi Mei?"

I now switch from Japanese to Cantonese as well – a language that Soryu and I are both fluent in speaking and writing. We speak either in Cantonese or Mandarin whenever the two of us are by ourselves. I also do the same whenever I talk or writer letters to Zu Fu - Soryu's grandfather and former head of the Ice Dragons. "Ai, Gēge…. You have to be more specific."

"Troy. Is that specific enough for you?"

I snort and shake my head once more. I express my frustration as I explain, "Troy and I were talking about why I'm going out tonight. We talked about two of my appointments tonight – Fuse Nozomu and the folks at MPD…particularly Nomura Tadanobu."

Whenever Soryu and I speak in Cantonese, I call him _Gēge_ …the word for _older brother_. In turn, he calls her _Mèi Mei_…the word for _younger sister_.

We see the black limousine that'll be giving us a lift to our first destination. Inui and Samejima get out of the limousine with bright smiles on their faces.

"Princess! It's so good to see you!" Inui yells out in Japanese, extremely happy as he meets me halfway and gives her a glomp hug. I can tell how happy he is on how he kisses him on the cheek...but there's no malice in his expression of happiness or affection. He's very sweet.

I then turn to Samejima, the two of us exchange a familial hug and a kiss on the cheek as he tells me, "Welcome home, Em! We all missed you!"

"I missed both of you and everyone in the family, too," I says in Japanese with such a warm smile, and then I teasingly chastise Inui, "Ryosuke, _don't_ call me Princess. That title belongs to Soryu's special someone when the time comes."

"Ah, let them, Mèi Mei," Soryu tells me in Japanese, "The head of the Ice Dragon's one and only sister deserves that title as well. You're part of the Ice Dragon's family, too."

Soryu's two most trusted subordinates smile and nod their agreement, doing so not just because he says so but because they believe in what he says, too. As far as everyone is concerned, they have considered me as family by affiliation and merit since a long time ago. At least, that is what they keep saying to me...that I have proven my in the Ice Dragons time and time again.

Tonight is very important, for I will bring together the Ice Dragons and the Sakuragumi to the table as allies, friends, and family – an extreme yet very-much-welcomed reversal from the long-time feud between our two clans due to Ryuun's rule.

Inui opens the limousine door for Soryu and me. Minutes later, the limousine drives out of the Tres Spades VIP parking lot.

With Inui and Samejima sitting at the front, Soryu and I sit at the very back with plenty of room to spread around and lots of privacy due to the soundproofing amenities inside the limousine.

I pick up from where Soryu and I have left off from our earlier conversation, and so he reverts to Cantonese and says to me, "You mentioned the last name Nomura…. The name sounds familiar…"

I reply in Cantonese, "He's the Deputy Chief of the MPD. I've worked on a lot of cases over the years with him and his team of detectives."

"Ah… Wasn't he the one you dated when you just broke up with AJ?"

I stop for a minute, being caught off-guard. I then admit to Soryu, "Yes… The very one… It was one time, and that was more of like a big brother cheering up a little sister if you ask me. But there was more to it than that, too."

Soryu offers me two choices to drink from the limousine's mini-refrigerator – whiskey or seltzer water. Once I have chosen, he hands me the bottle of seltzer water while saying, "Eisuke and I wondered what happened between you and that guy. We figured that it fizzled out. You never mentioned anything about him since then, except for work-related stuff."

After taking a drink, I reply as I lean back on the seat, "No, it wasn't like that. We were hurting too much back then. We both had too much respect for each other – that's why. We found out that we had feelings for each other. We wanted more but we figured it would be best to wait when we were both not hurting. Then when that time ever comes and we still feel the same for each other, we'll see what happens next."

"_Then…?"_ Soryu asks, giving me a searching look to fill in the blanks that all of them at Tres Spades probably have been wondering all these years but never got to ask me until now.

I frown a bit, letting out a sigh. I can't hide my disappointment and frustration. "Then Nozomu happened and I got cold feet. When I think about it, I'm the one who kept distance from Tadanobu."

"What does Nomura have to do with Fuse?"

"A lot of similarities… Similar age gap between us... Both of us were hurting at the time, too… Almost similar circumstances where my feelings had to be put on hold until I become older… The difference is that Nozomu didn't feel the same way that I did for him. He only sees me as a little sister, and my ego got too bruised to accept it. Tadanobu and I feel the same way from each other. We agreed to settle our hurts first before we do anything further.

Soryu gives me a serious look as he empathetically listened to my story. He then says, "I'm glad they didn't do anything unless they were serious with you." And after a short pause, he follows up by asking, "So you specifically got angry with Troy because…?"

I then tell Soryu the whole story of what happened out in the balcony area moments before he walked in to fetch me. He falls quiet for a while, and then repeats back what I just told me because he probably couldn't believe it himself. Heck, I still want to mangle Troy right now because I still can't believe it myself.

And so Soryu echoes back, "Troy kept pointing out that you choose older men to date?"

"Yes. So fucking insensitive of him…. I kept refuting and telling him to stop, but he didn't. I got fed up. And so I pointed out that he's wrong. Why would he keep insisting that when he knows that he refused me a couple of years ago? He and AJ are just barely three years older than I am, but I had feelings for them. If I've been merely interested in dating older men, then explain why I ended up having feelings for him and Rhion…or had AJ for a boyfriend for a handful of years?"

Using a consoling tone, Soryu reminds me, "I'm sure that Troy didn't mean anything bad by it."

I know that I am still frowning about it. I can tell because my blood is still boiling just thinking about it.

Soryu relaxes in the seat while he keeps his gaze on me. "Well, it's good that you're going out on dates. It's about time that you choose to move on."

I raise an eyebrow for a moment, and I cannot help but still think about the issue while I reply, "I accepted the invitations. I don't know what'll come next."

With a warm smile, Soryu tells me, "Ah,.. You'll be going out with people you've known most of your life. You've chosen very good friends throughout your life who've become family to you. Moreover, we're all like your big brothers. We know better to treat you with respect if we ever ask you out."

"Respect so that it's awkwardly hands off?" I tell Soryu with a sigh. I definitely know that I am pouting right now.

"It means we'll think twice before we take things to the next step. That's a good thing."

"Sorry if I don't share your complete enthusiasm about it. I'm grateful that I'm not pressured into doing something I'm not ready for. Yet it's like my date and I will be dancing over eggshells. He won't take the risk because he respects the long-standing friendship. Meanwhile, I'm afraid to initiate the move because my date might think that I'm a slut or a loose woman. It's already bad enough that my ex thinks so."

I can see the irritation light up in Soryu's eyes, but I know that the irritation is not meant for or towards me. He told me time and time again on how upset AJ and Troy make him at times even if he considers them as younger brothers. He did not hold back and let AJ have it when AJ made a scene at the hospital and broke up with me. And I can still tell how the past angers him, for that is laced in his voice when he tells me, "You're going out on a date with people who know that you _didn't_ do anything wrong to deserve that from AJ. You kept things to yourself to protect your loved ones. It's also not your or Troy's fault that AJ jumped to stupid conclusions – remember that. So have you been having trouble finding someone outside the circle?"

"Nobody interests me outside our circle. It's also hard to have outsiders involved with my life. You know how complicated our lives are." I shake my head and then let out a burdened sigh. "I've already dated inside my circle of trust and it's still complicated. I'm just grateful that Rhion and I are not awkward around each other. With Tadanobu and Troy…well, it's mostly my fault that things are a bit awkward between us but we're fine for the most part. Nozomu and AJ are a different story, though."

Soryu stops for a moment and then mumbles, "Rhion… The Mad Hatter…. Luke and I still wonder what you saw in him."

I can't help it... Thoughts of Rhion make me smile. "Rhion's very sweet, Gēge. It's comforting to be with him. Eisuke knows what I see. He was sad along with me when Rhion said that he didn't feel the same as I did."

I can tell how Soryu mulls over my words about the Mad Hatter, and he eventually nods. He knows that Eisuke always has a soft spot for Rhion, and so he comments, "He's odd, but I do see what you're saying. He's harmless, and he's a good auctioneer."

I nod, too, and the two of us exchange knowing smiles and searching gazes. As much as we're smiling at each other and that I should be happy, I can still feel that sadness sucking me in. Soryu and I stay in comfortable silence for a while as I take a drink from my water bottle and so does he.

Out of the blue, Soryu asks me, "You've rushed through life already. Why do you feel the need to do the same when it comes to love?"

Soryu asks a fair question, and I open up to him. "Well, AJ was about to propose at the time. I was 16, he was 19. But the plan was for a long engagement. People say that our break-up was for the best since we were still too young. Yet, the whole thing…how it all unraveled… It just sucked, and it hurt. It hurts up to now."

And then I have to let out a sigh. My chest felt heavy for a moment, and that pause allows me to center myself once more. And so I continue confiding with Soryu, "I started thinking more about this when Kaz, Kei, and Yuzu asked me out. Quite frankly, I'm really not in a rush. In fact, maybe I'm just envious of normal people. Beyond AJ and Tadanobu, I never got to experience what it's like to be excited about a date just like a teenager or a grown woman would. Maybe part of me is looking for that. Maybe I said yes because I want to make up for lost time...or that I didn't want to deal with the hassle if things don't work out."

I see Soryu let out a sigh, too, before he quietly nods. I can see that sense of empathy that he unselfishly gives reflected in his eyes as he says, "What AJ decided to do between the two of you was sadly his loss. When Troy and Nozomu turned you down, that was their loss, too. As with Rhion, the friendship between the two of you stood strong. When it comes to Nomura, though… you lost an opportunity to get to know him better because you allowed your hurt from Nozomu affect you."

I give Soryu a long, searching gaze. "Gēge, what do you think I should do, then? If I find someone who doesn't know even half of what I do, I risk losing that relationship and getting hurt again. I _can't _reveal my secrets. There are only a few people in the world who know my entire secret and trust completely at the same time. Even Michael-san doesn't know all of my secrets because I have to protect him and AJ."

The two of us fall quiet for a while…

Soryu moves seats, and so he now sits beside me. I can feel his gaze resting on me as I bow my head and avoid eye contact, and it hurt when I hear him murmur, "Em..?"

I am doing all that I can to keep my composure. At the same time, I want to be honest with Soryu...one of my longest and most trusted brother figures in my life. And so I admit, "I feel like hanging by a thread." I have to pause for a moment before I add, "These things that have been going on…the threats from Okada, Derek Anson, and Almagest… I feel as if I'm being pushed against the corner. When Prime Minister Brown died, I felt helpless. It's a different kind of helplessness."

"What do you mean?"

"A person normally feels helpless because he doesn't have the power to change or reverse things…such as people's deaths. Mine is different. I have some capability in my fingertips to change or reverse things. My helplessness comes with knowing that when the circumstance is meant-to-be, I'm forced to accept that things mustn't be changed for the greater good. It's like a bitter pill that I have to constantly swallow…and each time, it's getting harder to do so."

Soryu and I fall silent once more, staying as such for a while until Soryu says to me, "You know how I've always wanted to become a detective. At times, you leave me amazed. I don't know how you manage to do it. A life serving the law, and delving in the underworld…the mafia being one of them… Both light and dark…"

"I'm just glad and thankful that you trust me, even though I'm Interpol, too. I know that you tense up when it comes to Tenma..."

The Tenma who I refer to is none other than Tenma Shiraishi - Soryu's younger half brother who he shares a father with. He currently holds a senior officer rank at Interpol, and is technically peers with Kishi Mamoru and me. I have more interactions with Tenma since my activities for Interpol are more global in reach than Kishi. Although Tenma probably knows that I have ties with Soryu, he pretty much has left me alone...probably because my other professional endeavors particularly the diplomatic ones keep me busy and most of those activities are with law enforcement agencies. I, on the other hand, continue to feign ignorance for the protection of my secret as well as Tenma's protection too.

Soryu tells me without hesitation, "You and Tenma are different, Em. I trust you with everything. He may be my brother, but I'd never have that level of comfort or trust with him. He lives in a world where all mobsters and everyone unlawful are bad. You're not like that because you know better. You see things much differently and more openly than he does."

"It's not easy, Gēge. I have to keep things from my law enforcement friends. I'm pretty much like Mamoru, possibly worse because of my rank. I've been doing this for 11 years and counting. I have to balance everything so that those opposite worlds don't collide with each other. Lately, though, I feel that my luck might run out soon. And I don't want it to end because of the role that I play."

"Such as…?"

"Something might serve justice but not be lawful, and vice versa." I lift my head and glance at him. I pour out my heart and I can feel the held-back tears threatening to fall again. "Sometimes, those who serve the law are not honorable. Then you have those who are in the underworld. Mobsters such as you, Zu Fu, Samejima, Rahman, and Ryosuke… Thieves such as Baba and the Black Foxes… Assassins such as Hikaru… Yes, such people commit acts labeled as crimes yet they uphold a higher sense of honor. I can protect others through the law. I can protect those who live in our gray world...those who uphold a moral code... And now, I've been standing in Jii-san's place for five years and counting."

I have known this secret which ties Jii-san to the Ishino and Oh clans as well as the underworld. For two-thirds of his long life, Jii-san – Troy's maternal grandfather – served as the negotiator of the underworld. His true, deeper role was sentinel for the underworld. For those who stay true to a moral code, the sentinel serves as their divine sword and shield. For those who don't, the sentinel is retribution personified. Only a chosen few know that there's such a figure in the underworld. And for those who know about the existence of the sentinel, a fewer number know the real identity of any past or current sentinels. These select few are sworn to secrecy, with their lives as collateral if the secret is divulged.

Soryu pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts and questions on the issue. This probably happens be another area of curiosity for Eisuke and him. Taking the opportunity before him, he confides with me, "I've asked Jii-san one time on why that role went to you rather than Troy. I don't mean to offend you, Em… I've just been curious because Troy's blood."

"No offense taken," I reply with a smile, sighing as he now takes his turn to gather his thoughts. "If you're talking about blood, then the true inheritor of that position should've been AJ. Didn't Zu Fu or Jii-san himself tell you anything?"

"All I know is that Jii-san was the past sentinel, and you're the current one. I only found out about it after I overthrew Ryuun and I became the Ice Dragons' boss."

I turn my body and sit sideways to face Soryu. "The original bloodline for the sentinel was the Ishino Family. That had been the case for many generations. The last sentinel from the Ishino bloodline – AJ's paternal grandfather – had two best friends. They were Jii-san and Zu Fu. Michael-san…Dad…was orphaned when he was around seven. For unexplainable reasons, the powers of the sentinel manifested in Jii-san. He took that as a sign that he must carry out a dear friend's wish from beyond the grave. Since then, Jii-san also became Michael-san's father. He took on the role of sentinel for two generations of the Ishino Family. About five years ago, when it was time for Jii-san to retire from the role, he asked Troy to choose. Troy declined. Jii-san didn't disclose to Troy that someone else must take his place should he refuse. The only difference was that Troy was given a chance to choose. The one who got it should Troy refuse had no choice but to take over. Before Troy made that choice, I was the one who manifested the supernatural abilities needed for the role. It not only skipped both Troy and AJ. Whatever I supernaturally had plus Jii-san's abilities gave a different dimension to the role. So for the past five years, the sentinel reverted to its original conception from long ago - a supernatural figure that serve as friend or foe in the underworld. Sure, Troy or AJ could've been forced to take the role and inherit the abilities but forcing it would've cost them more than just their lives."

The facts that Soryu has just learned from me seems to sober him up to say the least. "And you've been handling not just Troy's burden but AJ's burden, too. Are they even aware of this?"

I quietly chuckle and shake my head. "No, they're not. I told Dad and Jii-san not to say anything about it. I want it to remain that way. Can you just imagine if someone wants to be with me out of feelings of pity, obligation, or indebtedness towards me? I want someone who accepts me for who I am, and who I can accept the same way in return."

Soryu gazes at me, asking me as kindly as he can, "So tell me… What's making you so sad?"

I meet Soryu's gaze and remains speechless. For a minute, I really want to dismiss his line of questioning with a denial, quip, or change of topic. Yet I think it dawns on me that I have given him my word from long ago that I'd be honest with him, most especially on times such as now.

When I still cannot muster to say a word, Soryu dares offer a reason for my sadness by asking me, "Are you sad because of this man we're about to see?"

After many minutes of silence between us, I finally say, "I'm going through a lot, Gēge. Been doing a lot of thinking… I feel a lot of things… Overwhelmed… Touched… Enraged…. Vengeful… Trapped… Lonely…"

I pause for a few moments and then add, "If I do more than just finish Derek Anson and the current form that Almagest is in, what would you and the others do, Gēge? I don't normally care about what others think, but I do highly regard what all my big brothers think. So I'm curious. What will happen to us if things turn that way for me when all else fails and that's the only solution to take? Will that cause a rift between all of us...with me being isolated from all of you? What happens when everything blows up on my face and I can only live in the shadows?"

Soryu gives me the kindest smile that he can possibly give. "You are an Ice Dragon, Em. You're family to us. You'll always have a world and a place to call home. You'll always have me...don't you ever forget that..."

Soryu then chooses not to say anything; letting me ramble on if needs be…

"About these dates I'm about to have… I can't help but feel that my big brothers are feeling so sorry for me that they're going out of their way to date me. I'm so touched with the gesture, but my misgivings about these dates make me feel like I'm such an ingrate."

"You may be our little sister, but each one of us is not related to you by blood."

"I know that, but–"

Soryu's gaze stays with me as he explains to me, "Any one of us asking you on a date is doing that as a man asking a woman. You shouldn't make a mistake between the two. You shouldn't belittle such gesture."

There is a silence between us….

And Soryu continues by pointing out to me, "What makes AJ and Troy different from any of us? When you think about it, they're just as much as your big brothers as we are. You even had a long-term relationship with AJ."

I do not say anything. What can I say? I lower my gaze as I think things over and at the same time. I also do not have the usual courage that I have to look Soryu in the eye.

After Soryu gives me time to think things through, he says, "Look…let me ask you…. If you didn't grow up around us and each one of us asked you out on a date, would you have said no? What thoughts would've crossed your mind?"

I lift my head and tell Soryu, "I didn't say no to any of these dates. But if that was the scenario, I…"

When I stop my words mid-stream, Soryu narrow his eyes and ask, "I _what..?_"

I meet Soryu's gaze. I am deeply sad. I can feel the tears threatening to stream down from my eyes once again. "If I find that special someone, I wouldn't know what things I should tell or keep hidden. I'd be scared if that other person gets hurt or dies because of this really complicated world of mine. What if Derek, Madeline, Almagest, or anyone who I made an enemy of retaliates by using him to get to me? What if that person demands that I choose between him and the life that I've built for myself? What if I fall for someone in law enforcement and he finds out that half of my world sometimes goes against the law? What would he do should I refuse to betray that that world and the people that I've cared for who are in it? How I wish there'd be someone who I can have a mutual relationship with – love, acceptance, respect, and understanding that this is who I am."

Soryu lets out a burdened sigh. "You and I don't live easy lives. I wish that I can have an easy and reassuring answer for you, but I don't. If it makes you feel any better, I also wish for the same things that you do. I also worry about nearly the same things as you do, too."

"Now do you understand what I'm saying when I said earlier that I feel lonely?" Good God, I cannot shake off the sadness and the sense of feeling so small. I try to hide it behind a smile, but I do not know if I am able to hide at least some of the heaviness I am feeling right now. "I know that there are people around me. I have family. They may not be by blood, but I feel the love and care. I, too, love and care for each one very much. That fact _should_ fill my heart. That fact _should_ make me feel grateful. I want to do more for those I love, but I feel that I'm always falling short. I'm surrounded by love and care, but I can't shake the loneliness sometimes. And lately, I've been afraid for everyone around me. The music and the songs… I wouldn't be able to cope with and filter through with what I'm feeling if it weren't for those."

A look of kindness veils Soryu's features. "Is that why you're busying yourself with another career? It gives you a sense of normalcy? Of balance…?"

I nod my head.

There is comfortable silence between Soryu and me...with it lingering a little longer before he asks me, "From one lonely person to another, would you like to hang out with me a little more often than we've usually done over the years? May I consider each of those times between us as dates?"

_Wait a minute..._ Did Soryu say the word "date?" Did he just ask me if we can hang out more often and _all_ those times between us will be called dates?

What does Soryu's words and invitation mean?

I look at Soryu for a good, long while. He looks back at me, his eyes reflecting that I hear and understand everything that he says correctly.

And so I smile and nod, and I take the hand that Soryu offers me. The smiles we share with each other becomes warmer as we tighten the hold of the other's hand.

I can only count in my five fingers the moments in my life that I have felt like a shrinking violet. This very moment happens to be one of them.

"Good…" Soryu tells me with a soft smile that makes my heart ache, seemingly happy that I have taken his invitation. "Let's talk about it more on our way to the Sakuragumi. It looks like we're just about 10 minutes away from our first destination."

I do not know if Soryu knows that I feel so happy and shy about his invitation...

As Soryu notices me doing my best to subdue my reaction, he places my other hand on top of our clasped hands. Referring to Nozomu, Soryu tells me as gently and as reassuringly as he can, "When you speak to him, hold your head up high at all times. From what it sounded like, this guy seems nice. You two might've not meant to be a couple, you're both meant to be friends. So openly talk to him. Preserve the friendship that you two have. Aim to get closure so that you can finally move on. All right..?"

I nod, and our drive continues comfortable silence while Soryu clasps my hand with his left one. He and I held hands like this over the years, and it never fails to make me feel nostalgic. This touch brings back so many memories for me...

The first time that Soryu held my hand... I still remember that very day...

I remember how Soryu held my hand long ago when I first met him. It was the same day that I buried Mum and Dad. That was also the same day that I met Eisuke Ichinomiya and Luke Foster. The three of them joined Kazuomi Shido, Yuzuru Shiba, and Kei Soejima in being my big brothers. The six of them are my original big brothers stemming from a long time back. For me, I consider them bringing me so many blessings because knowing them brought me to paths where I met others who I ended up considering as family.

Soon thereafter, I met the Paradiso men, the rest of the auction managers, the Urban Resort Casino group, and so much more... They became friends, siblings, and family to me.

And I cannot help think as to how quickly time flies, and how many trials have we faced together.

And now, another problem is before all of us. Soryu along with many others who I care about is being targeted by Almagest. He also faces treachery within his own Ice Dragons family as well as attacks from enemies known and unknown.

All will stop very soon. It all starts once Soryu and I arrive at the Sakura Clan's estate - with him being the Boss of the Ice Dragons, and with me being his sentinel.

Before then, though, I have to face Nozomu and finally get much-needed closure.

May all go well tonight...

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Gaining Back a Piece of Oneself

**TRUE LOVE, SWEET LIES / KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER**

**PARALLELS – PAST AND PRESENT**

**Chapter Two – Gaining Back a Piece of Oneself**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc._

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc._

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters appearing in this fic are properties of PJ Zatken._

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_For those who are familiar with otome games, Love 365, True Love, Sweet Lies, and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic?_

_The MC is the love interest of one of the playable characters in True Love, Sweet Lies. In this fanfic, Lian is the MC created by Voltage. The name's my own crafting, but everything else is Voltage's canon characterization of this series' MC._

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of True Love, Sweet Lies and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder although I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

* * *

**_Background for this Fanfiction_**

_This True Love, Sweet Lies fanfiction serves as a companion piece to my Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex._

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections._

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from True Love, Sweet Lies are mentioned or would make a cameo in Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive._

_As a result, my Disclaimer and Author's Notes on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

**_PJ Zatken_**

* * *

**Preliminary / Current Setting: Fuse Investigation Office / Fuse Investigation Staff Residence**

**Final Destination: Sakuragumi Headquarters / Sakura Family Manor**

_**Alexandra Emrys' Point of View (POV)**_

"We're here now, Mèi Mei," Soryu tells me in Cantonese. "I'll wait here in the car with Inui and Samejima. Go on ahead."

I tell Soryu with a gaze expressing my affection and appreciation, "Well, your sign that the dreaded conversation's starting is when Naomasa comes out here to talk to you inside the limousine. He's nice…shy…quiet… Just like you, Gēge. You'll like him. In fact, he might remind you a lot of yourself especially during the days you were wishing for a life outside the Ice Dragons."

"What does Naomasa do for a living?"

"He's a defense lawyer. A very good one, in fact…."

"Then I'll keep him in mind, in case the Ice Dragons need help in that area." After a nod, Soryu reaches out and holds my hand. He affectionately squeezes my hand, as if it is his way to infuse me with the strength that I need at this time. His words of wisdom echo back inside my head…

* * *

_What AJ decided to do between the two of you was sadly his loss._

_When Troy and Nozomu turned you down, that was their loss, too._

_As with Rhion, the friendship between the two of you stood strong._

_When it comes to Nomura, though… you lost an opportunity to get to know him better because you allowed your hurt from Nozomu affect you._

* * *

And another resonates inside my mind and heart…

* * *

_When you speak to him, hold your head up high at all times._

_From what it sounded like, this guy seems nice._

_You two might've not meant to be a couple, you're both meant to be friends._

_So openly talk to him._

_Preserve the friendship that you two have._

_Aim to get closure so that you can finally move on._

* * *

I lower my head, clasping Soryu's hand. After I've sorted out my feelings, I say, "Wish me luck, Gēge. Just pray that I don't make myself look like an idiot out there. After everything's said and done, I want to walk out of there having gained a sense of peace with everything."

Soryu gives me a kind smile. His words of wisdom flash back in my mind. "I'm sure you'll handle this well. I have faith in you. Now go on. If it'll give you any strength, just remember that I'm out here. All right…?"

"All right…" I reply to Soryu with a smile. I kiss his cheek and then say, "Thank you for always having faith in me. I'll be back, and then we can face the Sakuragumi together after this."

Soryu draws me near to him, planting a kiss on the crown of my head and says to me in a near-whisper, "You'll walk in and out of that door with your head held up high – remember that."

The two of us exchange gazes and then I step out of the car, my heart clenching and pounding for each step that I take closer to the door. I ring the bell to the now-locked door, and soon the very person who I come to visit and negotiate with opens the door with a soft smile gracing his lips.

I give Nozomu...Non-tan…a nod and he closes the door behind me. He and I then exchange hugs, followed by him giving me a kiss on the forehead.

Naomasa stands a few feet behind him, giving me small yet genuine smile. The two of us exchange familial embraces.

After hellos have been exchanged between us three, I ask, "Where are the rest of the guys?"

"They're all doing surveillance right now," Nozomu replies as he gestures for me to sit down in the office's receiving area where a small stack of documents wait on the coffee table…most probably the contract that I have sent out to them while I was flying to Phuket to see Kaz, Yuzu, and Kei.

"So far, everything after the Kirishima Zen incident's been uneventful," Naomasa reports to me. "However, no one should dismiss the fact that Mino Kanade was gravely injured. It just proves to everyone that the threat's real. No one should let their guard down."

"I agree with you. So, let's get down to business, Gentlemen," I propose to Nozomu and Naomasa. The three of us discuss the terms of the short-term contract that I now offer them. I can tell from their reactions that their minds are still blown away from the contract amount, and so I explain to them, "What you've seen happen to Kirishima Zen and Mino Kanade pale in comparison to the full threat that all of you at the agency could face."

I then turn to Nozomu but I am still addressing both he and Naomasa when I add, "There are variables here that I couldn't delve deeper into even if I'd like to. Nozomu understands why. But what scares me is how deep this can possibly go."

Nozomu then tells me, "Then tell us what you can disclose…" He then turns to Naomasa and asks, "Masa… May I talk to Em in private, please?"

Naomasa nods and then asks me, "Is Mister Oh downstairs?"

I reply to Naomasa with a small smile, "Yes, he is. Soryu's waiting for you. I know Lily's downstairs and that you two can share a drink, but the limo would be a better place to talk at this time."

"Sure…" Naomasa says to Nozumu. "Chief… The terms of the agreement look fine to me…even the compensation. As far as I'm concerned, it's ready for your signature. I'll leave you two to iron out the finer details, depending on the course of your conversation."

"Okay… Thanks, Masa…" says Nozomu with a soft smile as he and I watch Naomasa leave the office.

I look at Nozomu and inform him once we have our privacy, "Commissioner General Namioka's on board about hiring your agency as additional security. I figured that if I'm going to hire someone so that the MPD's not drained of its detectives for the more urgent matters, then the next best thing would be someone who knows the inner workings of the trade. Aside from that, anyone involved while this is going on has to know the full risks."

"So why is the contract this high, Em?" Nozomu asks me. I do not like the way his gaze rests on me. My mind can pick up the insinuations hidden behind the gaze, and he confirms my suspicion by saying, "This contract… Our transactions from the past… Does this have to do with you and me?"

"Geez, great way to insult your client and someone you regard as your sister. Frankly, you thinking along those lines means that you don't know me at all," I tell Nozomu with a frown, my gaze not wavering from him.

Nozomu tells me, his stance still relaxed and kind. "Forgive me. That's not my intention. I just wanted to know the truth."

I speak from the heart when I add without any hesitation or sugar-coating, "I did admit years ago that I have feelings for you, and I still am struggling about them. That, however, was never the basis on why I give your agency jobs. That's also not the reason why I stayed friends with you and your team all these years."

"Again, Em… It's not my intention to insult or hurt you. It never has, and it never will be. I just wanted to know the truth. You have to admit that it's been awkward between us these past few years. I'm glad, though, that we still see each other because of work."

"Non-tan… If I'm the type of person who includes romantic feelings in business decisions, I would've stopped seeing you since I saw you kiss your girlfriend at the park. I would've told you to stick it up you bloody ass, but that's not what I did. I've always taken responsibility for my feelings. It's awkward sometimes between us because I still feel raw about us. There's no one to blame other than me. You fell in love. No one should fault you on that. I had feelings for someone who only sees me as a sister and I hoped for more. So it drove me nuts over the years whenever you asked who I was dating at the time. And over time, it became harder for me to deal with my feelings. Again, not your fault…."

I let out a sigh and shake my head. After a momentary pause, I continue…my voice calm yet my words barbed yet true, "Let me be clear. I contracted your agency over the years because I trust your team. Your agency consistently handled matters with discretion and delivered the results I needed each time. For short, you could be the most loved or hated person in my life but you'd never get a lick of work from me if you're not one of the best in your job. Suggesting that I give work on feelings bordering on romance or nepotism is downright insulting and demeaning. I'm not stupid or that desperate to throw around money just to get the attention of a man I like. If I'm going to stoop to such behavior, I'll just get myself a male escort service rather than a detective agency."

"Why are you so angry?" Nozomu now asks, his voice exasperated yet pleading. "I just asked you a simple question."

I then give Nozomu an angry glare. I can feel the tension in my jaw. "The way you asked it _wasn't_ a simple question, Non-tan. That's why I'm angry. You're putting too much color into something. I liked you and you didn't like me the same way. You're in love with someone else who's not me. That covers everything about us. I'm already feeling beaten about it. Don't add anything more than what I have."

After many moments of silence, Nozomu tells me in a gentle voice laced with sadness, "Em… Let's talk about this more calmly. If I offended you, I'm sorry. Let's not leave things unsettled. Let's not leave things that need to be discussed unsaid. Please, Em…."

There is an uncomfortable silence between us, and I say to Nozomu, "I'm sorry, too. Let's talk business first. We'll talk about everything else afterwards. Please repeat that question to me one more time and let's have a real conversation."

In a near-whisper, Nozomu asks, "Why is the contract this big? I'm asking because I don't want to take advantage of a client."

"Again, you should give me more credit. I'll need all of your team's help. That's all five of you. Also, the risks are_ that_ high, Non-tan… Lives are at stake. There's never a monetary value for a life. The least that I can do for those who are ensuring my family's safety is to compensate them well. As you're aware, and I hope you and your team understand, I'm not at liberty to disclose everything. All that I can talk about is the specifics of why I want security."

Once Nozomu gives me his nod, I tell him about Representative Okada Sekai and how he has been blackmailing the Ishino Group, Usami Group, Onodera Shuppan, and Marukawa Shoten patriarchs by threatening their respective heirs. I go deep into how Okada has preyed on innocent children, most especially boys, but had never been arrested or charged for his wrongdoings.

"Okada…. Isn't his son being rumored to have criminal connections but the police couldn't pin anything on him?"

"The eldest son leads a charmed and crooked life like his father. Meanwhile, their victim counts grow as time goes on. They recently kidnapped children belonging to the Sakuragumi and the Ice Dragons. Luckily, they were saved. For one of the children, though, she's shattered and orphaned," I say to Nozomu while I lean against the arm of the sofa, with me feeling the fatigue of a long day once again.

I then share with Nozomu about the fact that Alexa – the singer who is about to do her first public appearance after being on the music charts for a handful of years now – and I are one and the same.

"Are you serious? Alexa – the singer who's been composing long before she's been in the international music charts… That means the guys and I have been fantasizing about you all this time and never knew the truth until now?" Nozomu exclaims, his gaze resting on me as if he is waiting for me to retract my statement. When he realizes that I am telling the truth, he comments, "That's such an amazing surprise! This surprise is as big as when you made your appearance as our resident consulting analyst and field operative at the NPA and Interpol."

"So now you understand why I still need a bodyguard, even if you and I both know that I don't need it?" I then sigh, adding, "I'm annoyed in having to pretend being helpless, but I love what I'm doing. It gives a bit of balance to my chaotic, secretive life. I'd appreciate it if you and the guys will keep Alexa's real identity under wraps until after my concert debut with Troy."

"Wait – _Troy's_ with you, too?"

"Yes. He's my lead guitarist and the one I sing duet with on some songs. And as you know, he does some solo songs, too."

Nozomu seems to be more at awe. "The songs we've heard from the radio… Saying that Troy's good with the guitar's an understatement… Doesn't matter if he's playing rock, pop, or acoustic…he's awesome! Isn't he a corporate lawyer?"

"He is. He's also my business partner at Ishino Group. He and I handle the European, Latin America, and North American side of the business." I cannot help but smile at Nozomu's compliment for Troy. I totally agree with Nozomu – Troy is that good. AJ's the same way, too. I tell Nozomu, "Well, tell that to Troy during our private party. I'm sure he'll love hanging out and catching up with you guys."

"He's a lawyer. You're an archaeologist and biochemist. AJ's an economist. All three of you are young and are business partners. Who would've known…" Nozomu murmurs with awe still laced in his tone.

"Strange world, huh…?" I ask Nozomu with a smirk. "We may sound so accomplished, but the three of us still have much to learn about life."

"Well, _Alexa_, I'm signing the contract. So before you walk out of here, you'll have a signed copy," says Nozomu with a kind smile and a light-hearted tone. He gestures that he will be going to the kitchen to make some coffee, in which I nod. "You and Troy have always brought good jobs to my doorstep."

"I trust you. I know that your team will do the job well," I reiterate to Nozomu as I follow him to the kitchen and have kept our conversation going.

Nozomu and I fall quiet. I can speak for myself when I say that my heart is clenching. The silence between us lasts until he turns to face with, doing so with a smile as well as two large mugs of coffee in hand.

"Coffee with lots of milk and sugar, right…?" asks Nozomu with a smile, recalling how I normally prefer my coffee. When I give him a nod and a reciprocating smile, he hands me the larger of the two mugs.

I take the mug of coffee, staying in one place to take a sip and letting the warmth and caffeine course through my system. I tell Nozomu, "Thanks… That sure hits the spot…."

"So if you're ready, Em, we can both sign the agreement. After that, you and I can talk about even more important matters," Nozomu proposes with a kind smile, although I can feel that he is being careful with his words and actions.

I nod for my response.

Nozomu quietly gestures to walk back in the receiving area and resume our discussions there with coffee in hand. We briefly go through the agreement, going through it line by line. After both sides are satisfied, he and I place our signatures and initials in the designated places. He secures a set of the original agreement, while I secure the second original set.

Once business has wrapped up, the true and more difficult conversation begins…

"Em…" Nozomu starts our talk, his face showing the multiple emotions coursing through him. He sighs and says, "Can we pick up from where we left off from our conversation? I really don't like it when we fight like this."

I study Nozomu's features, and it is evident that he also wishes for the same resolution as I do. Yet, just like I am, he is also lost as to how to go about it. I nod as my preliminary response, and then after moments of silence between us I finally say, "I've been hurting for more than four years now, Non-tan. Conceptually, I know that I'm being childish. However, I can't help but have my feelings be so tangled up about this…about us…" I then snort self-derisively, chastising myself out loud, "Us… There's not even an 'us' to begin with… If I haven't said anything, then we wouldn't be having this discussion…which is the best for both of us."

Shaking his head, Nozomu says, "No… We should've had this discussion a long time ago."

I see the look in Nozomu's eyes…kind, gentle, empathetic… His outpouring of kindness hurts so much yet at the same time is much-needed. He continues by telling me, "I kept thinking back about what happened between us back then – the times we spent together, the time you told me your feelings, what we were both going through at the time, and my response to you." A greater sadness veils his handsome face as he tells me, "As much as I said that you were like a sister to me and I rejected your feelings, I admit that part of what I said gave you hope. Part of the things that I said and did might've also given the wrong signals. I should've known better that my efforts in being a teasing big brother to you could've easily given the wrong message..."

I immediately shake my head, denying what Nozomu just told me, but he counters it by further pressing, "I said to you four years ago, _'Let's see what happens down the road when we're not hurting so much…' _That means I have the responsibility of letting you know _first_ where you and I stand – regardless of whether I've chosen that next step to be with you or not. Instead, I was too caught up in being happy after so many years that I didn't realize that you've been waiting for me. I ended up leaving you behind, hurting and confused."

I cannot help but have tears bead at the corner of my eyes….

Nozomu scoots closer to me and lifts my chin. He wipes away my tears with the pad of his thumb. He gives me an apologetic smile…one that reflects how much its owner wishes to wash away the pain from both of us. "I couldn't stop thinking about us when you told me that you saw me with Lian. You did your part by coming back to see me…to tell me that you still feel the same way about me after two years have gone by. I'm the one who had the shortcoming. I failed to reach out and tell you that I found someone who I wish to share my life with. Because of my failure, I've hurt you again back then and continue to hurt you until now."

"I'm sorry for being childish… I genuinely want to be happy for the two of you. The harder I push, the more it hurts every time I try. I keep trying to do it after all these years, and it still hurts. I want to be free from it. The only way I know that I am is if I can be truly happy for the two of you without hurting. And God, I'm so far from where I want to be..." I grit my teeth, avoiding eye contact by looking down at the hardwood floor…but Nozomu would not let me. As much as it hurts my chest to open up, I did so anyway…and so I tell him, "I'm sorry for being so selfish. I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you sooner. I'm trying so hard to move on, but I'm failing. I don't know if it's out of jealousy or envy that I'm feeling this way. No matter where the feelings are coming from, I know this much and it's been hurting me. Because I'm feeling this way when it comes to you and me, I'm not being a good friend. I'm not being a good sister. I'm so–"

"You shouldn't ignore your feelings, and neither should I. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry if I can't return your feelings. We've been through a lot, you and me. The last thing that I want is to add to your suffering." Nozomu scoots even closer to me, his hand stroking my cheek as his way to encourage me to meet his gaze.

Once our eyes meet, I cannot help but have the dam of tears stream down my cheeks. He embraces me, having my head rest on his shoulder…one hand resting on my back, while the other hand rests on my head as he whispers, "Since we've met, you've always been looking out for me. You were there in my darkest moments. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found the happiness and peace that I have now. Siblings should always talk things through. I should've been more aware about things remaining unresolved between us. And because I wasn't aware, I made things difficult for us. Please forgive me. I hope that you find it in your heart to accept that I found that special someone who'd love me back, too. Even if I've found Lian, nothing will ever change between us. Just like I've told you before, I'll do my very best to be there for you. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose what you and I have. You're like a little sister to me, Em. Always have, and always will."

I sob and cling on to Nozomu, releasing all the tears and the feelings associated behind those tears. I hear him tell me in a near-whisper, "Just let it all out, and then we'll talk more…. And just as you've always done for me, I'll listen to you for as long as it takes…"

Once my tears have subsided, Nozomu and I draw away from each other. He holds my hand and encourages me to look him in the eye. It is his way of telling me that there is nothing for me to be ashamed or afraid of, and that he and I should make it a point to straighten things out between us. I tell him my struggles in the romance department for the past four years. I tell him that I am doing what I can at the moment to move on. I admit to him that part of my difficulty has to do with coming to terms and finding someone who I do not have to keep secrets from. I tell him that I still have loose ends to tie up – namely Nomura Tadanobu, Troy, and most especially AJ. As to how I should go about tying up each loose end remains a mystery to me.

Nozomu listens to me, and only when asked does he offer his advice. "Take it one day at a time, Em. You always valued your relationships with people. You wouldn't be beating yourself up like this if you cared substantially less about the people in your life. Just take a deep breath. Take care of yourself and your needs first. Once you achieve a good place for your life, everything else will slowly but surely fall in place. You'll see."

Nozomu then looks at me kindly, clasping my hand more affectionately as he adds, "And as to the feelings between us, nothing changes. Give yourself time. If you need time by keeping things purely business between us, then do it. If you need to talk more, then you'll always have Big Brother Non-tan to listen to you. If you need to keep your distance from me until you heal, then do it. Take your time to get to that place where you'll be at peace with yourself about this. Never worry about hurting my feelings, because I know and understand where you're coming from. If I have my way, I don't want to lose you and our bond…but that's my selfish wish. Deep down, I'm hoping that you're wishing for the same thing as I am."

"I don't want to lose what we have, either, Non-tan…" I tell Nozomu, mustering all my courage to look him in the eye. "I want the same thing as you do. I want to be happy for you and Lian. I don't know what approach I'll take to get to that place of peace and acceptance, but I'll get there. If I do something wrong along the way, please forgive me. Also please trust that I'll get there as soon as I can."

"I have no doubt that you will." Nozomu smiles so warmly, drawing me close to him and planting a kiss on my forehead. He cups my cheeks with both of his hands and he gazes into my eyes. "And as your Big Brother, I wish for you to find that special someone who deserves you and accepts you wholeheartedly."

With a half-smile and doing my best to lighten up my heart while being truthful, I tell Nozomu, "Thanks, Non-tan…. Although at this rate, it might take more than a lifetime for me to see that happen…"

Nozomu then smirks, suggesting, "If you ever want us to tail a potential suitor and have him go through '_Big Brother Non-tan's smell test'_ then by all means let me know. I'll throw that job in for free, just so I personally know that you're not choosing a creep to give your heart to."

I frown, although at the same time I have a wry smile escaping from my lips. "You're being ridiculous…"

"Big brothers are supposed to be ridiculous," Nozomu declares with such pride, although I know he is being his usual teasing self. "I know you can kick that person's ass, but save some for your many big brothers who've been looking out for you all this time."

I chuckle…

"Em…" Nozomu asks in a near-whisper, "Are we fine from hereon out?"

I nod and then reply, "We've always been fine, Non-tan… I've just been carrying it in my chest for a long time now. Over time, everything will be fine between us – just like before, or even better than before. I'm sorry if I caused this problem between you and me."

The two of us exchange a smile of understanding, with Nozomu then drawing me for an embrace. I close my eyes, hug him as tightly as he did, and allow the tears of relief to flow from me as I take solace in him saying, "We've been through a lot. I can't picture you not having a place in my heart, Em. You're my little sister. I'll never let anything or anyone change or most especially end that bond between us. Take comfort and trust in that fact."

After I give Nozomu a nod, I say, "I need to get going with Naomasa. I still have much to do before 8 AM. Let's see each other at the private party, all right? I'd love to meet Lian."

Nozomu nods and smiles, saying, "I won't miss your party for the world. It's nice to see you again, Em."

The two of us embrace each other. This time around, it feels as if a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders and heart. As I hug Nozomu, he tells me, "I'll always be your big brother, Em…and I'll always love you because of it. Please never forget that."

I hold on to Nozomu much more tightly, my tears pooling at the corners of my eyes once more…those tears now streaming down my cheeks for different reasons now that he and I have talked and gained closure. "I'll always love you, too, Nozomu. Thank you for everything."

"Em…."

I turn to Nozomu, the latter telling me, "Please be careful, as always. I don't want to see you in critical care at a hospital ever again. The next time I visit you at a hospital, it has to be the maternity ward. Let it be because you've given your big brothers a baby nephew or a niece to dote on."

I raise an eyebrow then shake my head, chuckling a bit. "Geez, getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we? Before I have a baby, I need a man first to get me pregnant. And I just got done crying over your shoulder like a loser because I don't have a good man in my life."

"Well, tell me when that good man walks in your life. When that time comes and you're ready for it, let's go on a double date. Get to know Lian, and I get to know the man who won my little sister's heart," says Nozomu with a fond smile curling his lips.

"As I said, you're getting ahead of yourself, Non-tan… But yes, when the time comes, that'll be nice," I reply to him with a warm smile. He walks me out of the office, and to the limousine. "I have another errand to go to. I'll see you soon."

Nozomu and I exchange quick hugs once more and a soft kiss on the cheeks. I wave goodbye to him, knocking on the limousine's passenger window.

Naomasa steps out, telling Soryu, "I'll drive my own car. I'm sure Dad wants me to stay overnight at the house. See you both shortly."

Nozomu peeks inside the limousine and cordially says hi to Soryu, the latter nodding his head with a kind smile. Once formalities are done, Nozomu waves goodbye to Soryu and steps a few feet away from the limousine.

Naomasa and I wave goodbye to Nozomu. I get inside the limousine, and Naomasa gets in his car.

Soryu smiles at me, his eyes reflecting that never-ceasing kindness that he has always extended towards me. He asks me as he reaches out and offers his hand for me to take, "Are you all right?"

I give Soryu a nod along with a hopeful smile. I can feel the tears pool at the corner of my eyes once more, but this time the load that I carry seems lighter. "I will be. Slowly but surely…thanks to all of you…"

A minute later, Soryu's limousine drives away from Fuse Investigations and heads towards the Sakuragumi headquarters.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Asi the Dark Sentinel - P1

**TRUE LOVE, SWEET LIES / KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER**

**PARALLELS – PAST AND PRESENT**

**Chapter Three – Asi, the Dark Sentinel (Part One)**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc._

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc._

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters appearing in this fic are properties of PJ Zatken._

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_For those who are familiar with otome games, Love 365, True Love, Sweet Lies, and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic?_

_The MC is the love interest of one of the playable characters in True Love, Sweet Lies._

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of True Love, Sweet Lies and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder although I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

* * *

**_Background for this Fanfiction_**

_This True Love, Sweet Lies fanfiction serves as a companion piece to my Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex._

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections._

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from True Love, Sweet Lies are mentioned or would make a cameo in Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive._

_As a result, my Disclaimer and Author's Notes on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

**_PJ Zatken_**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Timeline: A few days before Mission (Less than One Week from the Present)**

**Preliminary / Current Setting: Emrys Manor, England**

_**Oh Soryu's Point of View (POV)**_

"_Absolutely_ out of the question!"

"I'm not nine years old anymore, Gēge! Even then, no one got a say in where I go and what I do unless I allowed it!"

I'm just exasperated when I reiterate to Em, "I'm not treating you like a kid! Where are you getting this crazy idea?!"

Em looks straight at me and asks in a calm voice dripping with so much hurt, "Then why are you giving me _that_ look, Gēge? That's the same look you've given me way back when…"

"When _what_, Mèi Mei?"

"The time when I first got in trouble after losing my parents… Then there's Mexico… Then another time when I woke up from a coma…"

Jii-san – Troy's grandfather – has been on the phone listening as Em and I argue back and forth in Cantonese for the past 30 minutes and counting. He remains silent throughout our conversation thus far.

The same goes with Zu Fu, who has been with us via phone conference as a participant in the conversation.

When I became the Ice Dragon's top boss a couple of years ago, I was told the secret that binds Em closely to Jii-san. I recalled that day vividly. I met with Jii-san and Zu Fu in Hong Kong to report back on Ryuun's ouster. I was surprised that she was there, too. The three of them told me what I needed to know.

The secret was that Jii-san was the past sentinel…and he and Zu Fu worked hand-in-hand for decades. Em had taken over the role from Jii-san for the last five years. She and I were now meant to work hand-in-hand just as our predecessors have.

The questions in my mind…? How come Ryuun didn't know about the sentinel's existence? How come Ryuun didn't know about the sentinel's true identity?

The bigger shock came when I was told that now I became head of the Ice Dragons, the sentinel will continue to serve as my sword and shield. The expectation is for me to lead with a code of honor – the same way that Zu Fu did.

I knew that the friendship between Zu Fu, Jii-san, and AJ's grandfather was a testament of how much they supported and cared for each other as siblings. Starting that day, it has been clear to me that their friendship along with this secret solidified the bond between them.

And on that day, Em and I have been made aware that the same secret and oath would perpetually bind us together, too. If ever she has shared this secret to another, that person has to give an oath to take her secret to the grave. Otherwise, that person immediately forfeits his or her own life in exchange for breaking the oath…with that life belonging to the sentinel.

As of now, Eisuke, Troy, and the rest of the auction managers don't know this particular secret. All they know is that Em has many connections to the underworld because she has been a covert agent all these years. In our unique circle, we've kept an unspoken rule of respecting each other's privacy. Along with that comes an unspoken vow that we would be there for each other when needed or asked.

As to Em's surrogate families in Japan and England, only Jii-san, Shido Kazuomi, Shiba Yuzuru, Soejima Kei, and Zack Thompson know this particular secret of hers.

Since I took over the Ice Dragons, I've made my intentions clear. I respect Em's position as sentinel. However, I don't wish for her to endanger herself. I've told her in front of our elders that I'd always be grateful for her constant thoughts and support, but I never wish for her life to be served on a silver platter as my sword and shield.

And argue Em and I did…

I yell, "_I_ should be protecting you – not the other way around!"

"_Please_ prioritize the fate of many innocent people. Your sentiment towards me is sweet and appreciated. However, set them aside right now and see me for who and what I am," Em says to me with passionate defiance in her eyes, although the plea laced in her voice shows that she still extends the respect that she has always given me.

"Damn it, Em! These people are dangerous! They sell women and children! What if something happens to you? What if they find out your other job…that you pose as a threat to them?"

"I _don't _entertain thoughts and feelings of failure. I _only_ think about them as I strategize plans. I address all areas of concern as I plan my moves," Em quips, her arms crossing over her chest. Her penetrating gaze doesn't leave me as she continues, "I'm confident in you _and _our cause. There's no room for thoughts of failure or mediocrity. Give room to those thoughts, and they become your reality. There's no room for them in the Ice Dragons. There's especially no room for them in the one who leads the Ice Dragons. Oh Soryu most especially _avoided _giving any room for such thoughts or feelings ever since I've known him. If he couldn't avoid them, he used them as motivation to achieve the impossible."

"If you have so much faith in me, then stop proposing to come with us!" I abruptly tell Em, not letting her gaze intimidate me.

"I _have_ the utmost faith in you, Gēge. What you insist from me is sheer lunacy – even downright careless and arrogant! And you're so quick to underestimate me. Why do you think Zu Fu and Jii-san opened this secret – _my secret_ – to you? I could've operated in the shadows and you'd be none the wiser. Instead, I've chosen for you to know this."

"I do trust you! Don't take my words the wrong way. I've seen you fight. You're more than capable."

"That's _Alexandra Emrys_ you've seen fighting. Again, I ask – why won't you accept my help?"

"You'll help me by keeping my mind at peace. So please stay safe and greet us with your smile and normal heartfelt gestures once we return."

Em's not pleased at all. She raises an eyebrow and says, "I don't wait around while everyone else is in danger!"

I tell Em, my gaze still not leaving her. "Blood or not, you're my precious younger sister! I refuse to expose you to such risk!"

Em narrows her eyes. "That won't be a call that you'd make on your own, Gēge."

"I _never_ like arguing with you. I _never_ like having any ill feelings come between us. We _need_ to meet halfway. So please be reasonable, Mèi Mei…" I say to Em, still very much exasperated. "And here I thought that your reckless days are already out of your system."

Em chuckles meaningfully. "I won't be able to do the things that I do if it's out of my system. I'm just more methodical in how I do things."

"We need to meet halfway."

"A compromise…?" Em becomes tight-lipped as she keeps her steady gaze on me. "All right… If you _don't_ want me to go, then take Troy with you."

My jaw clenches. Before I say a word in edgewise, I hear Em tell me, "With all due respect, Gēge, I've just done what you've asked. I met you halfway. What I've suggested is the only acceptable compromise for me. You don't want me to do my job, then I want someone trustworthy and highly enabled to stand by your side and back you up from start to finish."

There's silence….

I then hear approving grunts from Zu Fu and Jii-san, with Zu Fu asking Jii-san, "I'd say that's a fair compromise – don't you agree, Asukawa?"

"It's a great idea…" replies Jii-san, echoing Zu Fu's sentiments and approval. "Soryu, my boy…. I'm sure you have no doubts regarding Troy's skills and loyalty to you and your cause."

I fall silent. I then let out a heavy sigh and card my fingers through my hair. I'm exhausted. I close my eyes and say, "I never had doubts about Em. I just worry about her."

"Your Zu Fu and I understand, Soryu. You have to choose, my boy…. It's either Em or Troy…"

After a moment of silence, I then say, "Fine…. Troy it is…."

Em then looks sideways, takes in a deep breath, and says to the ones who have been in on our call via speakerphone, "Gēge and I have reached a compromise, Zu Fu… Jii-san… Do we have your permission for Troy to accompany Gēge in this mission…that is, of course should Troy say yes, Jii-san?"

Jii-san replies, "Why of course. You know that Troy wouldn't have it any other way, either.

"I do, Jii-san…. I know that very well about Troy, AJ, and Em…" I take in a deep breath, contemplating and making a silent commitment to myself…and eventually verbalizing the sworn words in my head and heart by adding, "I'll do everything in my power to keep Troy safe, Jii-san. Thank you so much for the help that your family's extending to us."

Zu Fu…my paternal grandfather and former head of the Ice Dragons before Ryuun…then tells us, "Then please take care, all of you. I'll pray for all your success and safety."

Em then tells me, still looking bothered even though a compromise has been reached, "All right, Gēge. After your mission, have Troy follow me to the United States. I'll be at Kaz's Dad's estate."

"Zack Thompson?"

Em nods with a small smile. "Yes. And with that, I wish the Ice Dragons the best of luck in the mission. Please take care and stay safe."

* * *

**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

**Timeline: (Still) Less than One Week from the Present**

**Preliminary / Current Setting: Port of Tokyo. Cargo Ship preparing for departure.**

**Final Destination: Port of Hong Kong**

_**Oh Soryu's Point of View (POV)**_

That conversation was from a few days ago…. More developments have taken place since then.

There was another set of kidnappings. This time, two family members of an Ice Dragon were abducted on the day that Em and I made that compromise.

Zhao Feng's one of my family's trusted men. Three consecutive generations of the Feng Family patriarchs have loyally served as an Ice Dragon. He was orphaned at four years old. Just like me, he was raised by his paternal grandfather.

Zhao, originally from the Hong Kong branch, has been in living in Tokyo since he courted Akiko a handful of years ago. Being just a couple of years younger than me, he married young and started a family with her. He comes with us to save his kidnapped wife and child from being sold to human traffickers. We shudder in anger and dread as to what can happen should we fail to save his family along with the rest.

The Ice Dragons have been monitoring a certain part of the Port of Tokyo for two straight days now. Specifically, we've been eyeing on a particular ship and the activity of those who have been going in and out of it.

The ship hasn't sailed yet….

The men and I have plans on infiltrating the ship. To us, tonight's the perfect time for our rescue mission. We've also considered rather unusual signs as messages from the divine. One of those signs has been this somewhat colder and foggy evenings in the middle of July when it should normally be hot and humid. We all figured that we'll take every opportunity that we can get – starting with the dense fog that can cover us as we sneak inside the ship.

Working on multiple leads from Kishi Mamoru, the Ice Dragons, as well as Em and Troy, my men and I focus on tonight's mission. The ground that we need to cover is huge, especially with the limited amount of men that I have with me. However, nothing will stop us.

The destination for this ship – Hong Kong….

Our mission – to stop the ship from leaving Japanese shores and save these innocent lives from being trafficked.… A handful of those being trafficked are those with direct or indirect familial affiliation with Ice Dragon members.

Em reported to me that also victimized were those who have direct or indirect familial relations with Sakuragumi members. In addition, she shared compelling proof of the possibility that the Sakuragumi – the loyal ones – aren't behind in the operation.

Em and I also accepted the possibility that there might be traitors within the Ice Dragons – those who are still loyal to Ryuun. Jii-san and Zu Fu agreed with our assessment and left the matter for us to handle.

With guns in hand and ready to shoot in any given second, the men and I sneak inside the large cargo ship. As much and as long as possible, we want to remain inconspicuous. Even though it'd be a miracle, I want to complete this mission without incident.

In the real world, though, gunfire's expected. I've been aware of this reality and eventuality since childhood.

"Stay behind me at all times, do you hear me, Dìdì?" I tell the person behind me in near-whispered Cantonese without removing all of my focus at the front.

"Yes, Gēge…" Troy whispers back in fluent Cantonese. Armed just like the rest of us, he wears dark clothes and a black balaclava with fine netting over the eyes, nose, and mouth. I said that if he'll be joining us, then he should conceal his identity as best as he could.

If I _really_ had my way, I didn't want to take Troy with me but a compromise is a compromise. Before leaving Ice Dragons' headquarters, I made Troy promise that he'd do as I say. We agreed to cover each other's backs from start to finish.

As our infiltration continued, I think back on my argument with Em just a few days ago. She has a point. She's not only capable in keeping herself and others safe. She's more than capable of inflicting damage when needed. Over the years, she and I mostly had each other's backs. She covered my back in two ways – one as a member of law enforcement, and two as an Ice Dragon.

I have nearly no worries about AJ. He's been isolated from this life as well as Em's secret. If worse ever came to worst, he'd know how to protect himself.

I have very few when it comes to Troy. Although he's far more exposed to the underworld because of Jii-san, he's protected from this specific part of Em's secret.

Em's a different story, though. Due to a strange twist of fate, any worry that I could've devoted to AJ and Troy have all gone to her. Could anyone blame me for being stubborn when I just want to protect my figurative little siblings from all of this, particularly my little sister?

But at least AJ and Troy are mostly safe – all thanks to Jii-san and Em. Because of the compromise she and I made, though, the tables have turned. Troy's by my side. She stays put and waits for us. I take comfort in that knowledge.

The select few and I reach the many steel cargo containers. We notice six distinct ones where there are no other containers placed on top of them.

These might be it. The people we seek might be here.

Troy and I agree to split up although the distance between us is still within each other's sight.

I order four other men. Two follow Troy's lead to the right. The other two follow me to the left. Each of the six of us chooses the closest cargo container for inspection.

In addition, 10 men who have been following behind us split up evenly to flank and protect us. We'll all need it, especially once we find the captives.

Each of the six of us jimmies the three padlocks that keep the cargo container steel door sealed.

Zhao's the first one who unlocks the cargo container before him. He signals to the rest of the five of us through his frantic nod that we've found what we've been looking for.

The cargo container has people in it. Chances are that the five other containers have people inside them, too.

Troy, Zhao, and I look at each other and nod.

As Zhao signals to the ones inside the cargo to keep quiet, I send a silent signal from my phone to Kishi. Troy maintains extra vigilance to cover Zhao and me while we're respectively distracted. My secured text message confirms to Kishi that we just found people inside the ship and are now starting our rescue operation.

Kishi mentioned to all of us auction managers earlier at Tres Spades about doing his best to stop or delaying the ship from sailing regardless whether we find victims or not. As much as I bump heads with him many times, he hasn't let me down yet on times that he's most needed.

I do hope that everything works out according to the plan…

Moments later, we six open the rest of the cargo containers. Sure enough, there are people inside. The cargo container I've opened has approximately 30 people inside, half of them being children.

And from there, emotions surge inside my heart as I see Zhao's child. He's a handsome, fair-skinned, respectful, and precocious six-year-old boy. He has silky straight black hair and expressive gray eyes that give anyone an innocent yet in-depth look of you.

Zhao and his wife have appropriately named the boy Rai…his child's name's meaning revolving around the words trust, lightning, and thunder. The boy may be young, but he's what Zu Fu and I'd consider to be an old soul. I'm sure that when he becomes a man, he'll take on the loyalty, steadfastness, and ferocity of the generations' worth of Feng men before him.

If I have my way, and maybe Zhao does the same, I'd love to see Rai have a fruitful and peaceful life outside the mafia.

I smile at Rai. I place an index finger on my lips while ruffling his hair. I then ask him in a near-whisper, "Did they hurt you?"

Rai shakes his head. I gauge that he's telling the truth. I can also tell that he's been traumatized from being kidnapped from home. I push aside the anger bubbling inside me.

Troy and I respectively signal Zhao that his wife and child have now been found.

Moments later, Zhao reunites with his family. He hugs his wife Akiko, the two crouching as they include Rai in their family hug. They embrace tightly as if their very existence and the air they breathed depend on the heartwarming gesture.

I put my hand on Troy's shoulder, and I feel Troy's hand over mine as we both look on. If we're in a better predicament, I can imagine as to how Akiko's silent sobs would've been louder judging by how her body trembles in Zhao's touch. Yet Troy and I see as to how Zhao and Akiko handle themselves with quiet dignity for the sake of their child.

Zhao draws away from Akiko. He kisses her forehead. He gives her a hope-filled smile. "Let's get out of here first, Love…"

Zhao then looks at his son. He smiles while touching the boy's head with such affection. "Let's go home, Rai…all right?"

Akiko and Rai both nod. They smile at Zhao's words…

Once the touching family scene wraps up before us, Troy and I respectively pat Zhao on the back…a gesture that Zhao welcomes with a grateful and tearful smile as he holds on to Akiko and Rai more tightly.

With our hearts warmer and being greatly encouraged, Troy and I exchange knowing smiles and nods. Our now-larger group now faces an even greater challenge – to quietly yet quickly head out to safely without being detected.

The men and I instruct all of those we've just saved to stay close against the containers and to us. My men who have already been pre-assigned to watch us from above the cargo containers continue to serve as our scouts. We all move in tandem, slowly but surely inching our way out of the maze of cargo containers.

We must get out before the ship leaves the dock. If we don't, we'll all be trapped in the middle of the sea.

By this time, Troy's eyes narrow at the phenomenon that's now blatantly obvious. He chooses not to verbalize his sentiments. He gives me a puzzled look. He nods when I become tight-lipped and gesture with my head for us to continue.

However, Rai murmurs to Zhao as the phenomenon begins to affect the visibility of the metal floor that we're walking on, "Bàba, there's fog in here…" The boy clasps the free hand of his father and mother Akiko.

Troy and I stop for a moment, seeing if Rai is okay to proceed with our escape.

Akiko gives Rai a calm smile. She bends over and tells the child with such affection, "Bàba and Oka-chan are with you, Rai. We're all here with you. Be strong…. All right…?"

Rai's eyes reflect the utmost trust and truth behind the very puzzling statement he now tells Akiko, "You don't understand, Oka-chan…. The fog… Asi's here…"

"Asi…?" Troy asks Rai.

Rai nods. "The fog and Asi are here to keep us safe. He has kept me safe all this time. He blends in…"

Akiko looks at the fog-covered floor. The fog continues to roll in and becomes denser, and her gaze shows that she's puzzled, too. She looks at Rai and smiles. Feeling like the rest of us, she nods while she tries to hide her curiosity and nervousness.

Zhao and I exchange puzzled glances with Troy. The three of us wonder the same thing about this fog. Troy and I currently serve as Zhao and his family's flanks per my orders to Troy, with me leading and Troy protecting Zhao and his family's back.

The fog becomes higher. I hide my rising worry as it now covers visibility on everything below my knees. I think about Rai and look behind me. I see that the fog is just below Rai's eyes.

"Rai, get on my back and _don't_ let go," I tell Rai, and Zhao gives me his permission as I crouch down and give the boy a piggy-back ride.

"Ready?" I ask the boy, trying to sound cheerful. As the boy and I smile at each other, I rise to my feet and then our entire group proceeds.

When we make another turn to get out of this labyrinth of cargo containers, an enemy pops at the corner of my eye...

A split second later, the enemy falls down on the ground without consequence. It's as if he has been pulled in by someone…or something…lurking within the fog.

What my men and I see along our route stun us, but I dismiss it as coincidental accidents in our favor. And so we all move forward – with me taking the lead – in hopes of reaching the exit without incident.

Every now and then, we stop as we bump into men who have already been rendered unconscious.

I look behind me and ask Rai, "Did Asi do this?"

Rai nods and gives me a small smile.

With gun still in hand, I brace myself as chills travel up and down my spine. I find the circumstances far too weird. This isn't the first time that my men and I have encountered such mysterious lucky streak which petrifies and relieves us at the same time. In fact, it's been like this for years during some of my most crucial times.

Do I consider finding our enemies already knocked out a continued lucky streak? Yes, I do….

Do I feel good and comfortable about this lucky streak? No, I don't…. In fact, it makes me extremely nervous. Who or what is causing this?

As we make another turn, two of the enemy's armed men pop from the corner. They're surprised from seeing us make our slow escape with their hostages. They aim their guns right at me.

Troy and I shoot before the two men do…

The two men drop on the floor and we continue….

Another turn and another enemy pops out, aiming his gun…

But before the man's gun fires the fatal bullet going my way, something fast emerges from the fog. As snapping sounds of broken bones are heard, the silhouette's blurry appearance due to its quick movements and the fog's concealment becomes clear as it covers the man's mouth.

The figure whose cape and hood blend with the fog looks at me. It…he…has two glowing royal purple eyes which narrow, their owner's gaze silent and deep. Every other facial feature that this figure might have has been hidden by its clothing which blend with the color of the fog. It stands before all of us as it holds the man who was about to shoot me dead hostage in its hands.

"You're dea–" cries out the man with his threat…or at least he tries…

Before the man can finish his warning, another cracking sound reaches our ears. The man drops unconscious on the steel floor once the figure lets him go.

The dark figure, being covered by the fog, disappears during the subsequent seconds.

Troy, Zhao, the rest of my men, and I exchange tense glances. Each one of us put up our guards even further. We continue our quiet progress, yet deem it best to hasten our escape.

Before we move, though, I check on the most recently rendered unconscious man.

Everyone stops as I crouch beside the man due to signs that make my heart grip. Tense as I am, I check for a pulse and confirm that my hunch and fears are warranted.

A freezing chill travels down my spine….

The man _isn't_ unconscious. He's dead. Neck broken…snapped like a twig…

I look back at the others and shake my head, giving the sign that the man is dead.

I then stir as we hear many urgent voices….

I take the dead man's two guns along with a hunter's knife that has been visible from his shoulder and hip holsters when I've examined his body. I secure them and then rise from my crouched position.

Seconds later, the Ice Dragons exchange gunfire with enemy men left and right. Some of our enemies fall from our bullets. Some fall due to that "coincidental accident" that has served as our "saving hand" during our ongoing escape.

On my command, Troy, Zhao, and the already pre-assigned men now go to Plan B. Hostages are divided into groups. Each man defends his assigned group of hostages while we escape together out of this maze.

Once there's a small opportunity, I look at Zhao and Akiko with a nod. I crouch down and tell Rai, "Go to your mother. _Don't_ let go of her hand. She and your father will keep you safe."

Rai nods and then sprints towards Akiko and Zhao.

This time, Troy and I nod to each other. This is our way of reminding each other of our previous agreement – to protect Zhao's family at all cost. Mother and son are witnesses against the kidnappers and ringleaders. The two of them can identify whether the guilty ones are Sakuragumi members, Ice Dragon traitors, or Ryuun's pawns.

We all go as a long train through a maze exchanging rounds and engaging in a mixture of gun and fist fight with enemies. I'm thankful, though, with the presence of the fog and the additional help of some enemies left unconscious. Because of it, the danger we face has just been reduced.

We _finally_ get out of the maze….

I signal for the others to be quick yet quiet on their feet as they guide the hostages and proceed to the next phase of the plan – for everyone to exit out to freedom, and leave Troy and me to be the last ones behind. Once that everyone's safely on their way within law enforcement's sight, then Troy proceeds out and I leave last.

Here's hoping that Kishi and his men are now or about to be in position….

When I feel that everyone's now safe, I change my mode to self-preservation and mission wrap-up….

However, I turn around fast once I hear a scuffle followed by a yell.

A split-second later, a bullet zings past me. It hits the wall and then ricochets thankfully away from me.

I turn around and aim my gun at the direction of where that near-fatal bullet came from. My eyes narrow. Adrenaline and rage boils inside me. I was this close to having _that_ bullet claim me. For that, someone must pay.

I face the one who fired that gun. He and I now have our guns aimed at each other. Neither of us wavers nor flinches. Our eyes latch on each other, taking in each other's movements or a split-second opening to shoot the other.

I _know_ him. In fact, I know him very well… He's Ando Hayate – a middle boss from the Sakuragumi.

My surveillance team within the Ice Dragons established that Ando has been linked with Ryuun all this time. Em and Kishi's own investigations confirmed this fact. Ryuun and Ando have no clue that we've got a pulse into their activities.

Moreover, all our varied sources have confirmed that Ando also has ties with Okada Aoi and his overseas associates.

Unfortunately, the Sakuragumi – those loyal to the current boss – also have no clue that there's treachery within their ranks. It was Zu Fu, Jii-san, and Em who broke this news to the current Sakuragumi head.

But as I face the barrel of Ando's gun and he faces mine, I ask Ando, "Why victimize people from your own clan? Have you no sense of loyalty?"

Ando, who's just a few years older than I am, looks at me with such gleeful derision. "I have enemies inside the Sakuragumi, too. I kill two birds in one stone. I knock down my enemies inside the Sakuragumi, and I cause chaos outside. Then it'll just be a small amount of time when I get rid of that weak leader of ours and that son of his who doesn't want part of us in the first place. And I'll have the Ice Dragons to take the fall for all of this!"

Disgusted from what I've heard from Ando, I spit out the words, "You took innocent people! They're mostly women and children! They're not cattle!"

"They're cattle when I say they're cattle!" yells Ando, his eyes narrowing in rage.

I don't move my gaze from Ando, but I do notice as to how the fog begins to rise again.

This time, the fog rises behind Ando...

A split second later, Ando cries out and falls down on his knees in agony….

The fog then thoroughly recedes, revealing a now-crouched and agonized Ando…

My blood freezes as to exactly what happened to Ando. Blood pours out from the sides of his head where his ears used to be. His blood seeps between his fingers as if the act will salvage or restore the now-removed appendage.

And who…or what...stands beside Ando as he reels and cries out in pain is the dark figure that I've seen lurking in the fog. Royal purple eyes glow as they look at me once more.

I should be afraid, but for some reason I choose to exchange glances with this dark figure. Its eyes speak volumes, and the message its gaze communicates puts me at a type of ease that is familiar…and familial.

A realization dawns upon me, and I freeze for a moment. I pull myself together, giving it a searching look as if I'm asking it, _"Are you…?"_

Finally, though, I find my voice again and verbalize my question to the dark figure. "Are you Asi?"

Before I can complete my thought, the dark figure's expression changes through those royal purple eyes… That expressive gaze and the messages behind it... They're the same ones given to me by someone very near and dear to me for more than a decade and counting.

As new understanding now dawns upon me, the dark figure then humbly nods towards me. Those eyes that glow in the dark also confirm that my hunches behind the two questions – the spoken and unspoken one – are correct.

In response, I put away my gun and place it back in its holster…my eyes still transfixed on this dark figure...

The dark figure moves its head. With the same hand that now holds both of Ando's now-removed bloody ears, it gestures me to move and be on my way.

I then bow my head in thanks, and that dark figure repeats my gesture in kind. Our respective gestures and gazes both carry the sense of care, gratitude, and respect towards the other.

I then run as fast as my feet can carry me, with the sounds of sirens blaring loudly as I leave the cargo area and exit the ship. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath as I think with much relief, _"Thank you, Kishi…."_

I continue running towards the designated spot where I meet with Troy, Zhao and his family, and those who have been kidnapped and now rescued who have ties with the Ice Dragons or Sakuragumi.

The rest of the hostages have been left behind for the police to secure and send home.

Troy, our designated driver, drives the cargo van where the rest of us hide…with all of us feeling that collected sense of relief as we have left the Port of Tokyo and more towards safety. He has it in his itinerary to fly to the United States

As the van continues towards its destination, I ponder about all that has taken place. After those thoughts as well as various trips down memory lane, I think to myself while my mind's eye still vividly sees that dark figure.

It wasn't just the sentinel that my men and I saw back there. Who we witnessed back there was Asi. I know that Jii-san briefed me on the difference between the sentinel during his time and with Em's. He hinted that as she inherited his duty, she brought back the sentinel of old and much more.

What my men and I saw back there was a being both corporeal and ghostly…swift and deadly…empathetic and protective to the innocent yet merciless to the oppressors.

I remember my school days with Ichinomiya Eisuke and Luke Foster in England. Those days normally bring back warm, secured feelings of friendship and family. In recalling the many books and stories we've read back then, I think back on the English and Mandarin translation of the Mahabharata and my first encounter of the name Asi – the first weapon forged by the gods of old, meant to be wielded by a warrior of just mind and heart. There's only one weapon, yet is has been passed from one worthy warrior to the next.

Who I saw back there at the ship…Asi…was both weapon and warrior in one body.

And Asi and Em are one and the same. I know Em's more than capable of protecting or causing damage herself. However, this realization…the way it unfolded before me…defied all that I know about her.

I fall quieter, reconciling with the idea that I've _never_ really accepted the full truth about Em until it has now fully revealed itself to me. My mind keeps rewinding the events that happened in the ship. I'm still trying to fathom my feelings and make sense of everything. It's maddening. It's frightening. Most of all, it makes me sad and exasperated.

This is Em who I'm talking about. She's family…my one and only sister… Regardless of whether she's Asi or not, that fact never changes.

What am I to do now?

* * *

**AND ANOTHER FLASHBACK**

**Timeline: (Still) Less than One Week from the Present**

**Thirty-Six Hours after Ice Dragon's Rescue Mission at Port of Tokyo**

**Current Setting: The Golden Lion's Estate (La Hacienda del León Dorado)**

**Zack Thompson's Home, Ranch, and Farm – Mexico**

_**Zack Thompson's Point of View (POV)**_

The clink of a glass against a bottle echoes, followed by exchanged smiles and the mutual "Salud!"

Em and I share the tequila from my special reserve, with her drinking it neat from the crystal glass I've given her while I drink mine from the bottle. She and I enjoy the breeze and the view of the night sky by the poolside, sitting on comfortable rattan chairs and relaxing.

"You're looking a bit pale. Have you been getting a good night's sleep, at least while you're here?"

Em breathes in and then breathes out, telling me, "Just a lot going on. Just tired, but I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry."

"_My little girl, sturdy, stubborn, and independent as always…" _I think with a grin on my face after I take a nice swig from the bottle.

I think back on how Em and I first met here in Mexico when she was 12 years old. She jumped in and saved my life from gunmen, and in the process had gravely injured herself. At first, I thought she was like any unfortunate kid wandering and living off the streets. It turned out that she had already lost her memory months before we met when a mission of hers had gone sour.

Life gave us weird twists of circumstances since Em turned out to be the very person that Kazuomi, Kei, and Yuzuru were talking about – the prodigy and polymath they went to school with at Oxford. At one time, I've even seen pictures of the four of them along with a couple who Kazuomi said was her parents. Kazuomi, much surprised and very relieved, found out her predicament and that she was safely living with me. Eventually, everyone agreed that it'd be best for her to stay with me until she fully healed from her injuries and also hopefully recover all her lost memories.

Before Em and I parted ways, I became the fourth and last person who knows most her secrets...the first three being Kazuomi, Kei, and Yuzuru. She's as close to Ichinomiya Eisuke and his group of friends, but for their protection she kept one vital secret about her from them - a secret that has been there for five years and counting.

And from there, many memories have been built… Since then, my adopted sons – most especially Kazuomi – became protective older brothers to their one and only youngest sister. I, on the other hand, became the doting father to my one and only daughter.

_Una y única hermana menor… _ _Mi única hija_… The whole dynamic had changed with Em being welcomed into my family. It brought out the gentler side in all of us, although she's as tough as nails. She blended in our rather unusual and risk-heavy family activities and endeavors while retaining who she was.

In that regard, Em reminds me so strongly of Kazuomi. They have that innate ability in capturing the path closest to people's hearts while dancing to the beat of their own drum…such forces to be reckoned with even at times when the odds are heavily stacked against them. And so it cheers me up to no end every time that either one of them comes for a visit here at the farm. It's double the cheer whenever both of them are here to join the rest of us.

I bring myself back to the present…telling Em while I hold on to those warm feelings brought about by past memories, "Still can hold your liquor, I see."

Em smiles, handing me her empty glass in which I pour more tequila inside her glass and fill it half-way. "I did have good teachers."

I hand back the glass to Em. "You're just like your brother and me. I wouldn't be surprised that next time, you'll tell us that you've made yourself immune to poisons, too."

Em grins like a Cheshire cat, muting that smile a bit by pursing her lips as she downs half of her drink.

And so I frown a bit, semi-chastising Em. "I_ don't_ like that look on your face."

Em blinks, pretending she's surprised and insulted. _"What?_ What did I do?"

"You're cute, but _not_ that cute!" I wag my finger while I give Em a wry frown. "That look of yours tells me that there's _plenty_ of mischief behind that angelic innocent face of yours. You and Kazuomi are masters on this look."

"Just as I said, I had a good teacher," replies Em as she refers to Kazuomi. She then sits up, gives me a look, and laughs out loud. "Geez… You make Kaz and I sound like miscreants."

I raise an eyebrow, sitting upright.

Em gives me a consoling smile. "I'm_ just_ teasing you, Dad. Really, I am…."

Em and I stare at each other, with her hiding her smirk as she nurses her drink in her hand. I can't help but tell her, "That look on your face _doesn't_ look like teasing to me. You gave me _that_ same look when you told me that you deal with the supernatural. Then of course I find out later on that you were telling the truth rather than teasing me."

"Well, I have to dish things back whenever I can. I'm the only girl in a large family filled with men. What can I say?"

I laugh my heart out and shake my head. "Fine, fine…. Keep teasing your Dad to your heart's content."

My cell phone rings.

I look at my phone, nod towards Em, pick up the call, and say in a cheerful mood as I place the call on speakerphone mode, "Hey! Glad you called back right away. Em's here."

With a bright smile on her face, Em says as she sits cross-legged on the rattan beach chair, "Hi, Kaz!"

Kazuomi chuckles, and as he speaks I can picture that grin of his lighting up his eyes, too. "If you're still looking for a drinking buddy after Mexico, fly out to Phuket and join the three of us here. You're a muse and a drinking buddy rolled into one. The moonshine here packs a punch. It'll give that tequila you two are guzzling right now some competition."

Em purses her lips and blurts out her thoughts by asking, "Yuzu's going with you guys on vacation? Did pigs start flying?"

A voice interjects, and Em has a wry smirk escape from her lips as we know exactly who owns that voice, "I _heard_ you, Miss Smart Aleck! It's _still _work-related."

Kei greets out, "Hi, Zack! Hi, Em!"

And Yuzuru says, still sounding grumpy yet we all know he's playing around, "Hi Zack! And Em – I'm _not_ saying "hi" to you. _That's_ what you get for teasing me! Such a shame, especially since I even have new gadgets for you to try…"

This time, it's Em's turn to pout and it makes us laugh. "Awww, Yuzu… You know that I mean it in a lighthearted way."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yuzuru deadpans, although we can all tell that he's finding amusement in the exchange.

Kei pipes in, telling Yuzuru, "You can't withhold fun from the Princess of Destruction, now would you?"

I let out a cocky laugh while the others chuckle. "From the way you boys sound, your moonshine's water compared to what we're having here. Why don't you three fly down here and join us instead? Let's throw a party. Make it into a reunion."

Kazuomi informs Em and me, "We've got things to wrap up here for the resort. Yuzu's doing additions to the computer and security system. We want to make it back days before your concert debut, Em."

And Yuzuru adds, "Make up for it then. Why don't you and Troy come here and join us before your concert debut?"

"I'll definitely take you three up on that offer. I do need to see you. It's rather urgent."

Kazuomi's tone becomes serious. "So urgent business brought you out to Mexico?"

"Urgent business… Also a family visit. Actually, one of my next stops is wherever in the world you three might be. You three together in one place will save Troy and me a lot of time… I'll fly out there as soon as I can. I have to make a handful of stops, including here."

I inform the boys, "Troy's on his way here. Soryu's dropping him off."

Kazuomi sounds as surprised as I was earlier. "Troy did an errand without you, Em?"

Referring to the mission that just happened in the Port of Tokyo…an Ice Dragon's mission that we four are all aware of…Em replies, "I was there. I just left immediately when it was done and flew straight here. He and Soryu had loose ends to tie up. They're due to arrive any minute now."

"Well, I'm glad you two are safe," Kazuomi responds, echoing my sentiments. "We heard much coverage on the news. It's a huge arrest. I'm sure someone's gnashing his teeth somewhere in the world."

Em interjects, "Soryu now knows everything."

We all fall quiet. We know exactly what Em means. Soryu became the fifth and last person who now knows most of her secrets.

Nonetheless, I still asked the question, "About Asi, the sentinel's true form, and you…?"

Em lets out a small sigh and says, "Yeah…"

I keep my eyes on Em. "So you _purposefully_ introduced Asi to him?"

"It's long overdue," is Em's reply to us.

After we all fall silent again, Kazuomi breaks the ice and asks Em, "How did Soryu react?"

Once she finishes her drink, Em responds, "Quietly mulling over what he saw while in disbelief. Can't say I blame him…"

I can hear Kazuomi sigh at the other end of the line. "Sounds pretty much like us when you told us about it. We also have secrets to keep and blood in our hands. But those secrets we share made us stronger and closer to each other all these years…"

I offer my two cents and tell Em, "Have a good talk with him. Give him time to think things over."

Em murmurs, "I know. Not an easy conversation, but I figured the day will come."

After the long pocket of silence, I change topics by asking Em, "Now I have a request to ask you four. It has to do with your concert debut, Em."

I see Em's features soften, and she smiles. "Name it, Dad. Right, Kaz?"

Kazuomi, sounding like he's teasing, replies, "Speak for yourself."

All of us laugh, and then Kazuomi adds, "All right, Dad. Name it."

I tell them, "Em, I'm sorry that I can't be there for your debut with Troy. You know how I'd love to be there."

It relieves me every time that we have these types of conversation, these two kids of mine understand that unique circumstances dictate for me to lay low. It results in me missing important milestones in their lives. And even though these two let me off the hook every time, a father's guilt of knowing that he should've been there always lingers with me. It might be hiding behind a smile. It might be unspoken. Nonetheless, it's there.

Em gives me an understanding and consoling smile. She says out loud, "Hey, Kaz… Why don't you tell Dad what the five of us have been thinking?"

I glance at Em and then perk my ears up.

Kazuomi then tells me, "Kei, Yuzu, Em, Troy, and I are bringing the concert debut to you and everyone there at the farm. Let's party. Celebrate every occasion while we're together. Reunion, concert debut…fill in the blanks…we're celebrating it. Em and Troy will let us know when but it'll happen shortly after the Tokyo concert tour. We're doing the same thing in England for the charity foundations that Kei's family spearheads."

Em then adds apologetically, "I'm sorry, though, that you'll only have Troy and me. No opening or intermission acts. We have to keep it on the down-low."

"Are you kidding me? That's _great_ news! I'm sure all your brothers and everyone at the farm will be so happy!" I tell them, feeling so grateful.

One of the maids approaches me, apologizing for the interruption in Spanish. I then tell everyone, "Troy and Soryu just arrived."

Em then stands up and says, "I'll have Troy take my place. I'll talk to Soryu."

Yuzuru tells Em, "Good luck."

Kei adds, "Good luck, Em."

Kazuomii says, "So we'll see you and Troy in Phuket?"

Em replies, "Definitely. Excuse me…"

Em kisses my cheek and then says as she holds my hand, "Excuse me, Dad. I'll just have a word with Soryu."

I touch Em's cheek and tell her, "It'll all turn out all right. You'll see."

"Thanks, Dad," Em replies with her small smile warming up more.

"Just let them know that the help will put their luggage in their designated rooms. After you're done talking to Soryu, you two come and join Troy and me. They'll have dinner prepared for us out here."

Em nods and then walks back inside the main house with the elderly maid, with me watching with a grin as the two chat animatedly in Spanish as they try to catch up.

The boys and I then continue our talks, with me filling them in on the purpose behind Em's impromptu visit and telling them, "She'll fill you in more once she gets to Phuket. Can you boys sit down and talk to her? Something seems to be bothering her. It's more than just Soryu. It's more than just the reason why she flew here out of the blue. She's wearing herself thin."

"Sure…" Kei jumps in, adding, "I'll figure out if there are work-related matters for Em and me. Her brain might be on overdrive as we speak due to work. We'll keep an eye on her when see come visits us here."

"Just a father's hunch. Feels like it's more than just work..." I then see Troy. I wave back as I now see him approaching while waving hello to me. I audibly greet him as my subtle way to tell the three boys that I won't be alone starting in a few minutes.

After Troy and I exchange hugs, we switch the gears of our conversation. Soon, Kazuomi ends our call.

Before we changed topics due to Troy's arrival, the boys assure me that they'll together continue to watch over Em. I throw a worried look at the main house with the hopes that the talk between Soryu and her go smoothly.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Asi the Dark Sentinel - P2

**TRUE LOVE, SWEET LIES / KISSED BY THE BADDEST BIDDER**

**PARALLELS – PAST AND PRESENT**

**Chapter Four – Asi, the Dark Sentinel (Part Two)**

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**

_True Love, Sweet Lies and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc._

_Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and its awesome characters that appear in the otome game Love 365 are the property of Voltage, Inc._

_All the wonderful characters for Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica are owned by their wonderful author Shungiku Nakamura. In the series (whether it be manga, anime, light novel, or drama CD), Ritsu's Dad is unnamed, and little is known about him, and so I gave him a name for the purposes of this fic – Akifumi Onodera._

_The original characters Andrew James (AJ) Ishino, Tsuuri Troy, Michael Ishino, and Alexandra Emrys and any other original characters appearing in this fic are properties of PJ Zatken._

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_For those who are familiar with otome games, Love 365, True Love, Sweet Lies, and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, the female main character (MC) is part of the series' original characters. So how do the original characters (OCs) in my story figure out in this universe and fanfic?_

_The MC is the love interest of one of the playable characters in True Love, Sweet Lies._

_I have seen how many folks are avid fans of True Love, Sweet Lies and Kissed by the Baddest Bidder although I do not know as to how many of them are also avid authors and/or readers in fanfiction dot net._

* * *

**_Background for this Fanfiction_**

_This True Love, Sweet Lies fanfiction serves as a companion piece to my Junjou Romantica / Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi crossover fanfic Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive. The goal of this fic is to fill the little holes that would be there because the antagonist(s) and the problems he/she/they bring to our beloved JR / SH characters are complex._

_Secondly, the people who are there to help our beloved JR / SH characters through this time have complex lives and equally complex connections._

_I figured that the best way to show how intricate these relationships and connections are is through "companion piece" fanfics. First is so the focus for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive would remain mostly with our JR / SH characters. Second, having "companion pieces" would give readers and "inside glimpse" of what was really happening behind the scenes so that there would not be any confusion when a character or characters from True Love, Sweet Lies are mentioned or would make a cameo in Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive._

_As a result, my Disclaimer and Author's Notes on every chapter for Are Happy Endings Always THIS Elusive and each "companion piece" would properly mention and give credit to the fandoms and characters that appear in it._

_These "companion piece" fanfics are experiments. I will do my best to do justice to the fandoms that I do, just as I have always done all these years. Come and enjoy this ride with me, and let me know what you think!_

_Best regards,_

**_PJ Zatken_**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Timeline: (Still) Less than One Week from the Present**

**Thirty-Six Hours after Ice Dragon's Rescue Mission at Port of Tokyo**

**Current Setting: The Golden Lion's Estate (La Hacienda del León Dorado)**

**Zack Thompson's Home, Ranch, and Farm – Mexico**

_**Soryu Oh's Point of View (POV)**_

Em joins me at the estate's grand foyer. She smiles, greets me with her customary kiss on the cheek, and tells me in Cantonese, "You came. I thought you were kidding when you said that you'd be coming here."

I shake my head. I give Em a small smile.

"Thanks for accompanying Troy all the way out here, Gēge. I'm so glad you're all safe."

I keep my gaze on her when I ask, "You were also at the ship, weren't you, Em?"

It takes a moment for Em to admit, "Yes, I was." Her pause isn't due to hesitation but rather to gauge my feelings and thoughts.

After taking a brief pause, I then ask my second question, "You were the one who helped us out there, weren't you?"

Em becomes tight-lipped. She then nods.

"Come here…." I draw Em close to me, embracing her while I plant a kiss on her forehead.

It takes a little while before I feel Em's arms wrap around me to reciprocate my embrace. She rests her head on my shoulder as we hug.

I tell Em as gently as I can yet at the same time, I'm having trouble withholding my disappointment and worry from my tone, "We compromised, didn't we? You broke your word, Mèi Mei. Why?"

"Because I want you safe… Because I want to help the Ice Dragons save them all. Because those men must pay according to the law as well as to what's just," is Em's reply to me.

"I kept you away so you won't get tainted. You do understand that, don't you?"

Em gives me an unwavering look. "How can anything or anyone taint me more than I already am? What happened in the ship… What I did back there… That _wasn't_ the first. That also _wouldn't_ be the last."

Em and I stay in that position for a little while. One hand rests on the back of her head, and the other keeps her back warm as we embrace. I close my eyes, thinking back on what happened on the ship and ask her in a near-whisper, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You'll continue being the head of the Ice Dragons. I'll continue being the sentinel. I'll continue to be Asi. I'll continue serving all the roles and capacities that I've had all these years. Nothing will change those facts or the things that you and I must do."

After a few moments of silence, Em draws away from me. While she looks into my eyes, she adds, "And now that you know the whole truth, my selfish wish is to continue being family in your eyes. Because tainted or not, what you saw on that ship is part of who I am, Gēge. Again, nothing will change that fact."

"Why will you ever question your place in my heart or how secure it is?"

"I worry…."

I let out a sigh and cup Em's cheeks with my hands. I look at her as kindly as I can, asking her, "I still have to think about what happed back there. You helped us a lot on that ship. Things _will_ change between you and me, but we'll always be family. Be patient with me whenever I ask you questions about Asi and the sentinel. Just give me time to sort things out, all right?"

Em nods.

I then share my thoughts with Em, and I tuck some of the loose strands of her hair behind her ears as I speak. "I realized something back in the ship when I saw you as Asi. These past years, you've worked in the shadows and kept my men and me safe during our most crucial missions. You also kept Eisuke and all the auction managers safe during crucial times, but you've never let us know of your presence. Baba, though, senses that someone was there keeping us safe."

"Because you're all important to me… As with you, a bond has always existed between the head of the Ice Dragons and the sentinel. How can you expect me to turn my back on a bond that has existed for many generations?"

"I know…" I let out a burdened sigh and run my fingers through my hair in my effort to relax. "I_ still_ want to keep you safe. I _still_ want to protect you from all of this. At the same time, I understand you better now than before. I now understand why you're so insistent on joining this mission."

When I see the tears pool at the corners of Em's eyes, I draw her close to me once more and give her a protective embrace. I whisper in her ear as I add, "I want a normal life for you. I can't have one, so I want those I care about to have that freedom. But I realize now more than ever that you and I share the same fate."

"Gēge…"

"And if I didn't listen to you before, I'll listen more in the future." The kind smile I try to give Em becomes more generous. "I'll honor this additional bond that we share. I'll also be more than happy to release you from this bond when the time comes or whenever you wish to walk away from it. Just say the word."

Once again, Em nods. This time, a tear streams down her cheek as she smiles at me.

I smile back at Em, hugging her and planting a kiss on the crown of her head. I then look at her and say, "Lead the way. They're probably waiting for us outside. Let's talk more about this…okay? But let me tell you something before we go out there…"

Em throws an inquisitive yet quiet look. "Yes?"

"You and I… We're fine. Remember that," I tell Em while I point at me and then at her. When she still looks like she's in disbelief, I then give her a one-armed hug. "I'm still not fine with you breaking your word, but I understand why. Just give me time. Now… Let's go and join them…?"

"Yes…." Em nods and murmurs, "Thank you, Gēge."

This time, things feel more relaxed between the two of us. I have my arm over Em's shoulder as we walk out towards the spacious pool area where Zack and Troy are chatting.

Immediately after Zack and I exchange handshakes, the four of us sit down together and enjoy a feast that's spread before us.

* * *

**Timeline: (Still) Less than One Week from the Present**

**Forty-Three Hours after Ice Dragon's Rescue Mission at Port of Tokyo**

**Current Setting: The Golden Lion's Estate (La Hacienda del León Dorado)**

**Zack Thompson's Home, Ranch, and Farm – Mexico**

**_Zack Thompson's Point of View (POV)_**

For the past couple of hours, the four of us split into two teams – Soryu and Troy on one, and Em and I on another. The goal is to cover the entire estate grounds, not missing even a single crevice. I followed Em's directive, making stops on designated area. I'm thinking that Troy's doing the same with Soryu.

The four of us meet at the rendezvous point once the tasks are done. Em touches base with Troy. Once that the two are sure that they've done their part, they then ask me specific questions which eventually satisfies them that the tasks are done accurately…

As to what the shared task between the four of us would accomplish, only Em and Troy know.

"Let's test it to see if it works," Troy proposes to Em, and she nods.

The four of us take one jeep this time, with me being the designated driver. We make stops at designated spots, with Soryu and me watching Troy and Em stand on those spots. Each time that the pair get down from the jeep, choose a spot, and raise their right arms, a seemingly never-ending wall of neon blue light glows before them. The process repeats itself until we've covered the entire perimeter immediately outside the estate grounds.

Troy then asks me, "Zack… Em and I want to check everything from the skies, too."

I say, "That's fine. All four of us have a pilot's license for both a helicopter and a plane. If we're doing the same thing up there, then I'll do it. I'm more familiar with the skies here."

And so I drive the jeep to the landing strip. Soon thereafter, we're up in the night skies.

Troy requests me to fly towards the middle of the estate grounds, taking into account that I should include the perimeter we just roamed around.

Once I reach the designated spot, Troy and Em do the same…with Troy situated on the right door and Em situated on the left. The two of them raise their arms, aiming towards the estate grounds.

The same neon blue light now glows before us like a dome which covers the entire hacienda. I don't know about Soryu and this isn't the first time I've seen something supernatural since Em came into my family's life, but what I'm seeing right now just blows me away.

Troy explains to Soryu and me, "Em and I did the same thing with the Ice Dragons headquarters worldwide – starting with Hong Kong and Japan. Jii-san did the same ritual but with Em, Jii-san and Zu Fu suggested to renew these protective barriers. Em can do this alone, and so can I. It's easier if there are two of us."

"Wait a minute," I say to Troy and then look at Em, "I remember Em and I driving around like this, but I didn't know that she was doing this. It's my first time to see this for myself. I'm speechless."

"So am I," mumbles Soryu.

"The barrier doesn't stop humans. It stops beings, elements, influences, and attacks of a supernatural nature. If a human's possessed, the barrier stops it, too," says Troy as he closes the helicopter door and Em does the same on the other side.

Em touches my shoulder and tells me with a smile, "That's mission accomplished. Take us home, Dad."

"Sure thing," I tell my passengers, and then I fly us back to the landing strip.

After the helicopter trip and the jeep ride back to the manor, Soryu and Troy call it a night.

Once the two say goodnight and leave Em and me behind, my mind switches its mode. I ask Em, speaking in Spanish just as she and I always would when we're by ourselves or in the company of mostly Spanish speakers, "Aren't you going to bed, too?"

Em lets out a subtle sigh and smirks. "Why aren't _you_ going to bed yet, either?"

I shrug my shoulder and stretch. "Ah, I couldn't really sleep. So…question right back at ya – why aren't _you_ going to bed yet?"

There's a kind yet sad vein behind Em's smile. "Lots of things to think about…. I just need to unwind…"

I take out a Cuban cigar, and then show it to Em while asking her, "Need company…? I've time to kill. I also got another one of these, if you'd like."

Em shakes her head. "Your company's always welcome…"

I pull the rattan chair and prop it closer to where Em sits. She and I sit together, with me forming smoke rings from my cigar while we remain in comfortable silence with each other's company.

Finally, Em breaks the silence when she says, "I didn't mean to make you worry, Dad. You can't sleep because of what my analysis uncovered? Is it because of the vials I gave you? Is it both?"

I truthfully reply to Em, "Nah… I've always had a target on my back. _That's_ a given. I'm more worried for you four than I am about myself."

When I say "four," I mean Kazuomi, Yuzuru, Kei, and Em.

"Kaz and I are more worried about you, Dad. I'm sure Kei and Yuzu feel the same way. The three of them know that Troy and I were heading here. Next stop will be wherever they are once Troy and I are done here, and that's Phuket."

With a smile as I rub Em's back to console her, I reassure her, "I'll be fine. But tell me… What are in those vials? What makes them work?"

"Well, it's not weed. In fact, it doesn't even have a drop of weed."

Em and I exchange gazes and then share hearty chuckles.

I let out a sigh, the remnants of laughter still in my system. "You just _love_ ribbing your Dad, don't you? But seriously…_what's_ in it?"

"All natural ingredients and then alchemy did the rest. Just as I explained, one of the vials is for sarin-ricin poisoning. The other one's specifically for ricin. And that black vial – the most potent one of the three – covers anything and everything. Call that black vial a contingency plan. It's the alchemic panacea I've given you a couple of years back."

I knew it! When Em gave me that black vial within the first hour of arriving home, I had a chill travel down my spine. This isn't the first time that I've encountered this black vial.

The first black vial panacea that Em made was when she lived with me eight years ago. She tinkered with the plants in the estate, the neighboring areas, hills, forests, and mountains. I thought that it was a wild goose chase. I also thought that she lost her marbles and I was a fool for indulging her. It turned out that something or someone had been guiding her to create it, even though she had no memory of who she was and what she was fully capable of.

Who also knew that the first black vial would be the second and third time that Em had saved my life?

And so I ask, "That black vial… Is that the same formula that you used on me before? The one that not only healed my knife wounds but also much more..?"

Em nods her head. "Yes, but the older concoction was slow-working compared to the one that I've just given you in case the need arises. The difference is in the alchemy."

"That thing in the black vial restored…healed…everything that was going wrong inside my body. You call it slow. That potion saved my life twice. If it weren't for it and I hadn't died from the knife wounds, the cirrhosis would've done me in later on. The doctors were amazed when all the liver panel tests came back normal. My liver was restored, and they couldn't medically explain how it happened. To this very day, I'm still fit as a fiddle."

Em smirks wryly. "And now that you've been healed, you and I are still drinking this potent stuff from your reserves _because…?_"

I give my daughter an incredulous frown. "Now _don't_ give me a hard time. I've cut down a lot since then, believe me."

Em smiles at me, expressing her daughterly affection. "I know. I'm just busting your chops."

I sigh and smile for a little while, and then my thoughts move towards more serious considerations. "Why don't you have this medicine out there for the world? Think about the good that it'll bring if the world knows about it. Science has been searching for the miracle drug. If you ever bring that out into the market, count me in."

Em's eyes narrow as she gives my suggestion some serious thought. "The sarin-ricin combo and ricin antidotes, maybe... The panacea..? I fear unleashing it to the world. I can understand why my Mum, Dad, and Uncle Gavin each noted their concerns. Sure, it'll bring a lot of good. It'll also bring about a lot of ill."

"Why?"

"The benefits weigh as heavily as the consequences. Someone can reverse-engineer or copy it. It'll be difficult to near-impossible to copy it. That person has to possess a great deal of alchemic power and ability to transmute the components into the panacea that you now have in that black vial. As to reverse-engineering it, that'll be easier to achieve. Even though the resulting poison wouldn't be as powerful as the cure that the black vial brings, poison is poison. Also imagine the monopolies and greed that can be brought about from bringing that panacea to mass existence."

I observe Em closely, feeling her out. She then says in a thoughtful tone…

"I'm changing, Dad. I _don't_ think I can stop it. And even if I could, I shouldn't because of everything that's been going on. Derek Anson and Madeline Harvey… Derek and Almagest are getting more powerful each day. I think it started five years ago, just a little before my quinceañera. Then it got worse a year later. That was after I encountered that entity in the caves at Santorini. You know how much I went through."

Yeah, I remember the day that Em was flown back from Santorini to Kamakura. Those of us who celebrated her 15th birthday here at the hacienda all waited for her to wake up. Shortly after she got out of the hospital and that boy dumped her, she stayed with me for a little while on my invitation. For a good, long while, she stayed away from Kamakura and jumped around in locations such as Mexico, New York, England, Hong Kong, China, and Dubai. It took a while for her to pick up the pieces of herself, but she did that. She grew up a lot because of it. When she felt that she started making peace with everything that had happened to her, she returned to Santorini. From there, she decided to delve deeper into music and to continue her secret lives which served and saved many.

And yes, I know that Derek Anson's been giving Em nightmares for the past four years and counting although she wouldn't tell me exactly what those dreams are all about. Knowing that he was messing with her head, I wanted to rush to Bridgehampton and pummel that sick bastard's brains to a bloody pulp but she stopped me. I don't think she ever told Kazuomi or anyone about her dreams, nor was it my secret to tell. For her to be this scared and disturbed about them, though, meant that those dreams shook her to the core of her being.

Em further explains to me, her body animated as she thinks out loud, "Sometimes when I use my abilities, I feel burning inside me…especially behind my eyes. Kaz, Kei, and Yuzu…and now Soryu and Hiroshi… They all mentioned that my eyes have been changing color lately. It happens when I communicate with spirits or tap into my abilities. What if I'm becoming less human over time…more like Asi, Dad? What if Alexandra Emrys eventually disappears and Asi's the only one left behind?"

There's something about the Spanish language that communicates the deeper level of emotions that English can't easily do. I've always seen Em as an open book when it comes to her thoughts and words. She's great in expressing her thoughts in English. However, her word choices and inflection while speaking in Spanish gives a whole dimension to what she wishes to say. It's as if the rawness and authenticity of her emotions are magnified in Spanish, and more so when she adds her animated demeanor on topics that trigger her need for body language as an additional communicative outlet.

"But you never lost any sense of self whenever you're Asi, am I right? You're _still_ in full control, aren't you? You don't have nightmares about Asi, do you?"

"Yes, yes…and no…"

I give Em a confident and kind smile. "Then you have _nothing_ to be afraid of. You and Kazuomi have iron-clad dispositions. You're the two kids I shouldn't have to worry about. But I'm your Dad. Kazuomi might groan about it God knows how many times. And you might keep teasing me to no end whenever I dote on you two. But I'll always worry about my children…about the two of you…no matter how capable and strong both of you are."

Em smiles, the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes...

"I have faith that if you _do_ ever lose your way, you'll _always_ find your way back to us. I know that because no matter what happens, you're _still_ always going to be you." I then think about what Em just confided me with, and I let out a sigh before I offer my two cents. "As to this change you're talking about, I think it's more than just the changes brought about when you took over Jii-san's role as the sentinel and you became Asi."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because when you and I first met eight years ago, you were already exhibiting those changes. That was three years earlier than the time you took over for Troy's grandfather."

As her eyes narrow and she thinks back on those years, Em murmurs, "The first part of those days was hazy. Wasn't there a time that I was in and out of consciousness…delirious…?"

I nod grimly while I think back on those days. "Yeah, you were. That was a couple of months after you started your stay with me. Kazuomi and the others rushed here. They were relieved that you were found after you went missing for so long. You were very sick, then. Your doctor friend, Luke Foster, noticed that your irises turned purple. That was when I found out that you really had hazel brown eyes. That was also the first time I found out that you were actually close to Kazuomi, Kei, and Yuzuru. It made us all wonder why your eyes changed color, though. But when you got well, your eyes went back to hazel brown. Now that puzzled Luke. He said that trauma-related pigmentation changes in the eyes are mostly permanent. So he focused on making sure that your eyesight wasn't damaged. Since everything was fine, we just focused on being relieved and thankful."

Looking a bit bothered, Em comments, "I did remember Luke mention it in passing when I got my memory back. At the time, I didn't pay much attention to it. I'll ask him about it when I get a chance. He'll be attending the concert along with Eisuke and the others."

Em and I don't say anything for a while. By this time, I've already finished my cigar while she sits cross-legged on the rattan chair.

"Derek's been hitting it where it hurts all at once, Dad. Even in my dreams, he doesn't give me peace. Four years and counting now…and it has gotten worse." Em then looks at me, saying her plea with a small smile, "Just promise me that you'll stay safe and be on the look-out at all times….please?"

"Of course, I will."

"I know all nine of the targets. Seven of the nine targets are my loved ones – my family. Each of those seven, I'll do anything and everything to protect and save him. I don't even want to think on what would happen if I drop my defenses for even one moment. When my mind wanders that way, I can't help but think of…"

I'm tight-lipped as I say, "Prime Minister Elizabeth Brown…. I know that you cared a lot about her. You loved her like a parent, too. And I know that even if the Queen herself isn't a named target, she's included in this by default."

Em lets out a self-deprecating chuckle for a few seconds, and when it's done she shakes her head and the tears pool at the corners of her eyes. "I failed Liz, Dad. Liz supported me in so many ways just as you've done for me all these years. The Queen continues to do the same as Liz had done for me. She's giving Kei and me as much latitude as we need to solve this problem, especially me. You know how hard I took it Liz's death. I don't want to fail again."

"Is that why you're here in Mexico at a drop of a hat? Are you that worried you're going to lose me, too?"

"Kaz would've done the same if he has the direct means of protecting you and the hacienda. And even if that wasn't the case, he did tell me that he'll come visit you very soon." Em then smiles meaningfully. "He and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"But you need to remember that you need to take care of you, too. Just imagine how those who love you would feel if something bad happens to you – especially if you're sticking your neck out there protecting all of us. _Understand?_"

With a nod, Em tells me in a near-whisper, "I know, Dad…"

I close my eyes, and I reminisce the good and sad times that this daughter of mine and I have shared for more than eight years. She's hurting. I can feel it. And so I choose my word, hoping that my message will reach her. "That version of the antidote or panacea might not have been working fast enough to save Liz Brown. You might not have been able to bring her back from the dead. But her poisoning and death were the missing links to the perfected antidote and panacea. You told me that she mostly looked out for the greater good. If I put myself in her shoes, what you accomplished honored her life and sacrifice. So no, you _didn't _fail her. And no, she _didn't_ die in vain. If she sees and feels how sad you are right now as you blame yourself for what happened to her, she won't find peace. I know because that's how a loving parent would be towards her child. You know this very well, don't you?"

Em stares at me for a while. Moments of silence later, she says, "I'm so thankful that you don't mind my unceremonial visits."

I give Em my winning smile, my voice sounding cheerful. "Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I want visits from my one and only girl?"

I then reach out and kiss her forehead in my usual fatherly way, adding, "Live your life to the fullest, Em. Follow what your heart says. Don't dwell too much on social niceties, sense of duty, or stepping on toes. Be greedy and live for yourself more often for a change. Do what will make you happy. Live as if each day's your last. At the same time, accept that you'll live a long life surrounded by the people who love you. Don't hold yourself back. Grab every opportunity that presents your way…such as finding another boy to date!"

Em throws me a look of disbelief. "Geez, Dad… Thanks for embarrassing me!"

"What? You're surrounded by men! Don't tell me that they're all blind and they don't see you for the woman that you are!"

Em further pouts. She's definitely uncomfortable with the conversation. "Really, Dad...? Either you, I, or both of us are blind along with them."

"Don't say that because you didn't see what I saw. Things changed when you turned 15, Em. That old beau of yours who dumped you? He wasn't man enough to handle you. That birthday of yours here when you turned 15 was proof that you're more than just a younger sister to everyone. It might have not been obvious before you turned 15. But after that, it has been different...now, more than ever. So I'd say just forget about that Ishino boy and just date."

Seeing Em raise an eyebrow compels me to add, "And don't be a prude! You may be a woman, but you're as entitled as any single man to see what's out there and choose. There's plenty of fish out there in the sea. Go for it!"

"And here I thought that fathers should tell their daughters to watch out for other men's dog-like behavior. Silly me..." quips Em and then lets out a chuckle.

"Oh, I know you'll kick someone's ass if they go out of line with you and then some," I declare to Em with a smirk.

I then let out a sigh, the two of us remaining quiet for a little while.

With a smile as I now reach out and hold Em's hand, I tell her, "But seriously… I'm very proud of you. You're doing much better these past four years. I said what I said to remind you to keep it up."

"I'm doing better?"

"Your compositions, and now your concert debut with Troy. You come alive whenever music is involved. It opens you up. I also how it gives you the freedom and peace you've been begging for all this time. It helps you voice out all that's going on inside your head and heart. It gives you a different edge to the other things you do in life. It makes you…"

"More human…?"

Ah… _There's _what I'm hoping to draw out from my daughter – that heartwarming, relaxed smile of hers…brimming with confidence and hope. I nod for my reply. "You've been following music more actively for the past four years now. People can feel that happiness and lust for life you have right to the marrow of their bones. Let that fill you everyday, even while you're not singing."

As Em nods and smiles, I draw her close to me and embrace her just as a protective father would. I whisper in her ear, "You, Kazuomi, and I might not be blood, but we're all family. Even if the world turns its back or betrays you, remember that this is your home, too. This is where you're accepted and loved for all that you are. You'll always have a home here in our hearts, especially with Kazuomi and me. You'll always be my one and only daughter. I'll also always be your father. Never forget that, dear Em..."

* * *

**Timeline: Present (August 5 – five days before Alexa's concert debut)**

**Current Setting: Limousine Leaving Fuse Investigation Office / Fuse Investigation Staff Residence**

**Destination: Sakura Manor / Sakuragumi Headquarters**

_**Soryu Oh's Point of View (POV)**_

I nod, glad that Em has settled affairs with Fuse Nozomu. I see from her face that her load has lightened up.

Meanwhile, Inui and Samejima sit at the front of the vehicle with the chauffeur as the limousine now heads to our destination.

Once Em has settled in the limousine, I ask her in Cantonese as she accepts a bottle of seltzer water from me, "So, Mèi Mei…what can you tell me about tonight's meeting?"

Em opens her bottle of water, takes a drink, and then tells me as she keeps the open bottle handy for her to drink from, "The Sakuragumi owes the Ice Dragons for saving their kidnapped members and family. There were three kidnapped children from their clan. If they weren't rescued, the two younger Sakuragumi children along with five Ice Dragon children would've been sold for organs, labor, crime, or sex. If they were saved a moment too late, they would've been shattered and left as nearly-irreparable pieces of themselves. There'll be so much that must be done to bring them back at least half-way to where they were before the incident. Unfortunately, that's the fate of the third Sakuragumi child…the one that had been missing prior to the pair of kidnapped Sakuragumi children."

A little over a week ago, Troy joined the Ice Dragons in rescuing six cargo containers holding hostages – most of them women and children. Em and I coordinated everything with Kishi Mamoru to ensure that the human trafficking abductions would be handled by law enforcement – particularly public safety.

It was also that evening when I finally realized the full magnitude of Em's secret. Since that secret unfolded before my eyes, I now have a deeper understanding of the burden that she has to carry.

What…who…I saw out there was the sentinel of old. A shadow of a figure who kept the innocent safe and at the same time claimed lives of those who have wronged the innocent. Through little Rai Feng's eyes and words, I saw the comfort and protection that the shadow brought to him in his time of need.

At the same time, I saw that same shadow unflinchingly take lives in a snap.

Two sides of the same coin, but the same coin nonetheless…. The sentinel and Em being the same person… Moreover, Asi and Em are one and the same person…

I still mull over what I saw that night. I know that I'll arrive towards a state of acceptance. There's no doubt about that. I just need time to adjust. But as that time approaches, I have to do my best to communicate to Em that she'll _always_ be family to me…that she'll _always_ have a home with the Oh Family, the Ice Dragons, and most especially with me. I just hope that she'd believe me and take comfort in my words of assurance.

Em, the head of the Sakuragumi, and I have agreed that the matter would also be handled based on our clans' code of honor. There's damning evidence showing that the ones responsible for the children's abduction came from the Sakuragumi. The traitors set up the kidnappings as a fuel to agitate the already-existing feud between the Sakuragumi and the Ice Dragons. Also uncovered were traitors within the Ice Dragons – those who have half-hearted loyalty because of Ryuun's hold on them.

The main traitor, Ando Hayate – a Sakuragumi mid-boss, colluded with Ryuun.

Their goal…?

Ryuun wanted to take back the Ice Dragons from Zu Fu and me. Ando wanted to become the Sakuragumi boss by eliminating the Sakuragumi head and his heir.

Sakura Naogoro and his heir and only son, Sakura Naomasa, are both close to the former and current sentinel. From what I understand, the prior and current sentinels also made a vow to protect the Sakura Family and the Sakuragumi. This is the same vow that binds the sentinel with the head of the Ice Dragons and the Oh Family.

Jii-san and Zu Fu talked to Sakura Naogoro via telephone at great length about the matter.

Soon thereafter, Em and Troy traveled to Hong Kong for their biannual visit to Zu Fu, presenting to my grandfather Em's antidote vials. Zu Fu also received gifts coming from her, Ishino Michael, Troy, and Jii-san.

In reality, the Hong Kong meeting was for the sentinel to speak with the head of the Sakuragumi. Jii-san and Zu Fu were in attendance to serve as a collective calming presence and wise counsel for both sides.

Em was there not just as the sentinel but also as negotiator for the Ice Dragons' with Zu Fu's blessings. Her goal was to forge an alliance between the two organizations with her balancing the best interest of both parties.

As sentinel, Em could have rained down such wrath on the Sakuragumi offenders without having to consult with Sakura Naogoro. She could also make the Saguragumi head accept the aftermath with him having no say in the matter. This could include but not be limited to him himself being punished for not stopping such atrocity from happening.

I could have also demanded for retribution, but I believe Em and kept in mind that Sakura-san didn't know anything. In the mafia, especially those with Southeast Asian roots, the importance of "saving face" is still valued with such regard.

Em found a way that would keep Sakura Naogoro's dignity as a leader intact while serving the Ice Dragons' best interest. The same way would also address the deep-rooted short-term and long-term problems within the two clans. And the only way for leaders on both sides can fix the problems that would easily destroy any organization is to have a force strong enough to herald change while upholding the strength of its current and future leadership.

So tonight, we're all supposed to bear witness as to what form this force would take…and this meeting that Em and I are about to go along with Naomasa is simply just that. It's supposed to help our two families become respectively stronger, advocate for the present, and preserve everyone's dreams for a brighter and more peaceful future.

But first, Sakura Naogoro, Em, and I will deal with those traitors who endangered women and children from their own clan and dared sell their lives and souls like merchandise.

According to Jii-san and Zu Fu, that task falls on Em and Em alone to carry out…

My heart aches as my thoughts drift to the third kidnapped child whose well-being is shattered at the very least after undergoing such harrowing experience. "Em… About that young girl…? She'll do well someday soon, won't she?"

Em looks sadly at me, her eyes watering up from the rush of emotions that wells inside her.

The girl that I'm referring to is no older than seven years old, yet she has been beaten, tortured, and abused in all aspects of her being. My teeth grit when my mind's eye vividly remembers the examination that Luke Foster and Em have conducted on the child.

Em thoughtfully replies, "She's still in a state of shock. The poor girl went through a lot. But those responsible didn't even have a single qualm in feeding her to the figurative wolves. They'll all pay for that."

I stop for a minute, my gaze fixed on Em. "I'm just glad that the head of the Sakuragumi now accepts the truth. That's a complete reversal from how the clan accused the Ice Dragons of kidnapping those children."

Em leans her back against the seat, taking a deep breath as she explains, "Naogoro-san's a peace-loving man. He's not one to point fingers. It was Ryuun who planted that poison in the Ice Dragon's heads. The problem was that there had been a long-standing feud between your clan and theirs because of Ryuun. That was fabrication from Ryuun and Ando's part."

"Am I correct for saying that Ryuun did that to grab hold of the Sakuragumi?"

"It's a personal vendetta against Naogoro-san because he only recognized Zu Fu as the legitimate leader and you as the legitimate heir. Naogoro-san had this inkling that Ryuun will be usurping your rightful place. He stood his ground even more evidently when Ryuun blatantly insulted Naogoro-san and declared war against the Sakuragumi. For Ryunn, the best revenge is to crush your enemy and take everything that's his. But as you know, nothing satisfies Ryuun. He won't stop even after he had accomplished those things."

I let out a heavy sigh. Rahman and I know about Ryuun's nature. That's why Rahman came up with a way to make Ryuun pay for the misdeeds while keeping the latter as far away from the Ice Dragons as possible. But collection of payment for misdeeds didn't include this latest atrocity. And that along with the image of that little girl make my blood boil more now than ever before.

Em observes me for a while, noticing how I fall quiet. She tells me in a soothing voice, "Dealings with Ryuun left a bad taste in everyone's mouths. The lower ranks on both clans talk and gossip... There are traitors on both sides. One thing's for certain, though… The Sakuragumi has it much worse than the Ice Dragons. As strong as you are, the Ice Dragons still have silent factions of those loyal to Ryuun. They're just too afraid to emerge. They're waiting for the right time to strike against you. The Sakuragumi has factions within. They perceive that the clan's weak at this time. Part of that has something to do with Naomasa, the Sakuragumi heir, pursuing a life with the family but not as its head if he can do it. Regardless of what or when it might be, the problem needs to be fixed now."

"Sounds like déjà vu to me, Mèi Mei…."

"I know…" Em says with a tired sigh. She then looks straight at me with a kind smile. "Did Zu Fu ever tell you the full story of what happened behind the scenes when you decided to follow Naomasa's path at one point in time? The time that you chose to become a detective…?"

What Em just said piqued my interest. I take a swig from my own water bottle, my eyes narrowing as I search my memory. "No, he hasn't. That only happened less than ten years ago. A good part of the time that I was a mid-boss, you've already taken Jii-san's place as the sentinel."

Em nods, her eyes narrowing as well as she stretches her neck and arms to ease the tension from her body. Once she relaxes, she continues explaining, "What happened to you served as a negotiation point for tonight's talks. The Sakura Family is familiar with how Ryuun became the head of the Ice Dragons. Jii-san didn't agree with Zu Fu's choice for your regent. There was something about Ryuun that never sat well with Jii-san. A few months after Ryuun became your regent, Zu Fu realized that he made a grave mistake. I only found out about Ryuun after I took over Jii-san's duties as sentinel. Before you became the head of the Ice Dragons, only three people knew that Ryuun was only meant to serve as your regent – not your full-blown replacement. Those three were Zu Fu, Jii-san, and me. Our two elders requested me to leave it up to them to personally tell you the truth about Ryuun when the right time comes."

I look into Em's eyes, analyzing what she just said to me. I ask her, "Jii-san, Zu Fu, and then you mentioned on separate occasions about the sentinel going back to its original roots. What did you three mean by that?"

"The sentinel is like the bad man's boogeyman, Gēge. For those who live by a code of honor, it's like the guardian angel – either sent as a messenger, or as a protector. I did tell Zu Fu that because of the Port of Tokyo incident, Ryuun's life is now for me to take. What he and Ando did on that ship was a direct threat to the Ice Dragons and the Sakuragumi. Moreover, Ando and once again Ryuun threatened Naogoro-san, Naomasa, and you. That _can't_ and won't be forgiven."

Em then takes in a deep, cleansing breath and adds, "And that's where this negotiation comes in. I don't want what happened to the Ice Dragons to happen again. No rightful heir should undergo the suffering that you've gone through. Ryuun was only supposed to be your regent. He was supposed to quietly step down once you decided to come back. That's_ not_ what he did. He claimed the Ice Dragons for himself. He reneged on the terms of the agreement. He tried to sabotage you numerous times. He also endangered your life as well as everyone else's because of his greed and ambition. It was Zu Fu who requested me to hold back and watch from the shadows. It was his way to see if you have what it takes to take over and lead the Ice Dragons. So you don't know how happy we all have been that you've succeeded in taking back what's yours. Because of your strength and leadership, the damage that Ryuun has done all these years is being repaired slowly but surely."

I keep my gaze on Em as I think out loud, "And that's why you're proposing an alliance between the Ice Dragons and the Sakuragumi? A co-regency to protect Naomasa's dream and the Sakuragumi – all while making the Ice Dragons stronger…with each organization standing on equal terms."

Em nods and smile. She senses that I like the idea proposed on the table. "Naogoro-san's open to the idea of an alliance between the Sakuragumi and the Ice Dragons. The proposal is for you to serve as his heir's regent. Starting tonight, I'll be there in the shadows to ensure that all Ice Dragons and the Sakuragumi members keep the alliance. If one of the heads defies the alliance without just cause, it's the sentinel's role to seek payment and retribution in blood. Should the sentinel fail in its duties, then the very sources that give the sentinel its power will wipe the slate clean…with the sentinel being the first one to be wiped out. Your regency starts once Sakura Naogoro passes away and Naomasa wishes to remain one step removed from Sakuragumi business. At the same time, the alliance means that the Sakuragumi and the Ice Dragons will protect each others as brethren and allies. The alliance officially starts tonight once you exchange cups of loyalty with Naogoro-san. The alliance will continue even after your regency over the Sakuragumi ends. The intention is for both clans to remain friends for as long as both lines exist, which had been the case until Ryuun ruined it for both sides."

I touch my forehead and I frown a bit, and I wonder out loud, "Cups of loyalty? _Sakazuki…?_ Don't you need a Shinto priest to purify the room before the ceremony?"

With a kind smile escaping from her lips and lighting up her expressive eyes, Em tells me, "And tell me… Who in your closest circle of trust is a Shinto priest?"

I stare at Em as if the answer's written on her face. My eyes then widen as I mumble in disbelief, "Jii-san…?"

"_Bingo…"_ Em says with a mischievous smirk escaping from her lips, that grin becoming more pronounced as she sees how stumped I really am over this pleasant news. "Jii-san and Zu Fu are already waiting for us at Sakura Manor."

I take in a deep breath and then let out a long sigh. "This is such a huge surprise."

Em's smile becomes warmer, more generous. She reaches out and interlaces her fingers with mine once we're holding hands. "Well, I do hope you're taking it as a good surprise. That's what it's meant to be."

"I am… I am…" I reassure Em with a smile of my own. I take in another deep breath and say, "I just didn't expect this."

"We struck while the iron is hot. We need the Ice Dragons to be stronger, and for their reach to be wider and longer…am I right?"

I nod my head with a smile as feelings of gratitude and humility fill me.

As if she's trying to wake me up from my stupor of disbelief, Em says, "You've come a long way, Gēge. You and the Ice Dragons deserve this. It's all been coming full circle. You shouldn't be surprised the least bit."

I chuckle and blush a bit, producing a leather bag and having it sit between Em and me. I pull out one of the long velvet bag and show her the content it's protecting. "I've brought gifts for our meeting, by the way. What do you think about two bottles of Juyondai sake? Do you think Sakura Naogoro will appreciate it?"

The grin on Em's face as she sees the bottle and nods as she studies it is such a relieving confirmation for me. It's as if she herself is receiving and appreciating the gift. "A pair of rare finds. Naogoro-san appreciates fine liquor – particularly sake. Most of the clan's bonding time revolves around alcohol. Tonight will be a good occasion for this sake."

"Thank you for this arrangement you've made between the Ice Dragons and the Sakuragumi," I tell Em while I maintain my eyes on the road, my right hand clutching the steering wheel much more intently than before. "It's a long-time coming for our two clans to finally have peace together."

"Tonight will culminate in a happy ending. The hostages are now safe. The short and long-term disagreements between the two clans have now been resolved." Em sighs and shakes her head. "It didn't help that the internal gossiping fanned the flames…kept them alive for so long. Sure, the two clans don't physically challenge each other but they have definitely not been at the best of terms."

"Zu Fu and I are not gossip-mongers, but Ryuun is. Under his leadership, the Ice Dragons digressed so much, especially in terms of work ethic and code of honor." I then fall quiet, thinking about the internal workings of the underworld in which I'm very familiar with.

Em nods thoughtfully. She and I know Zu Fu's and Jii-san's respective sentiments regarding the upcoming meeting before the Sakuragumi. "Well, this will clean up the last bits of Ryuun's dirty work. To tell you the truth, I have more selfish motives at work."

"And what is that…?"

"I don't want the Sakuragumi to fall into the wrong hands when the time comes, just as the Ice Dragons did at one point in time…"

"So you're saying an alliance between the Ice Dragons and Sakuragumi can help in that?"

Em nods once more, and further explains, "Naomasa wishes to live a life one step removed from the Sakuragumi. He's currently a lawyer and aids the Sakuragumi in that way. Naogoro-san supports his heir's choice just as Zu Fu supported you when you originally pursued life as a detective. You know the rest of the story. The Sakuragumi should and must continue, but Naogoro-san wants to continue upholding Naomasa's wish for a life outside the mob."

"It wasn't an easy decision to leave the Ice Dragons. It wasn't also easy to return, and to regain what should've been mine in the first place," I tell Em while I revisit the many hardships that my supporters and I have endured to get to where I am now.

"Your men respect you for what you did. They'll continue to stand for you. _That's_ what matters most." Em gives me such a warm smile, her eyes communicating how proud she is of me…and it's a sight that touches my heart and humbles me. It touches me even more so when she adds, "And as long as you stand for what is just, you'll always have me by your side, Gēge."

The small window of the front part of the limousine opens up, and Samejima announces, "Boss, we're at the front gates."

"All right…."

Samejima closes the window once more and gives back the privacy that Em and I have.

Em and I exchange glances, and she asks, "Ready as we should be?"

I nod with a smile, and soon the limousine drives through the gates leading to Sakura Manor.

From a distance, Em and I can see three figures waiting for us: Naogoro-san, Jii-san, and Zu Fu.

Em holds my hand and gazes into my eyes. She smiles sadly as she holds my hand affectionately tighter. "Gēge… I know you haven't reconciled with what you've seen on the ship. May I ask for your greater patience and trust tonight? May I also ask for your honesty to tell me how you truly feel after tonight?"

I frown, puzzled over what I hear from Em. I then sigh and smile, having my free hand rest on top of our clasped hands. "I'll be fine, Mèi Mei. Didn't I tell you not to worry…to just give me more time?"

"You don't understand, Gēge. What you saw on the ship was only a small sampling. Tonight, you'll see more. And if what you see tonight is too much for you, then all I ask is for you to be honest with me. I'll do my best to understand how you feel and what you decide to do next. But afterwards, you and I do need to talk."

I fall quiet for a moment and then murmur under my breath, "You're serious about this…"

Em gives me a melancholic nod. "I am. I'll always be there for you, Gēge. It'll just be a matter of how I'll be there for you. And that all depends on how well what you see tonight will settle on your mind and soul."

Before my mind can digest what I just heard from Em, the limousine pulls up…followed by Inui and Samejima opening the door for her and me – all while Naogoro-san, Naomasa, Jii-san, and Zu Fu stand with all smiles upon our arrival.

The meeting now begins….

**End of Chapter Four**


End file.
